Son of the Rivers
by PixelUp
Summary: A being born from the Five Rivers of the Underworld, stronger than most gods, Feared by many. Always hiding, always there. An immortal being that carries out the will of the Rivers. Stronger than a First-Born of a god. Much stronger. He is made of the Essence of the rivers. But he was not always like this. He was once a demigod, the most powerful demigod. Perzoe!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Think of pain.  
>Deep, physical, agonizing pain.<br>Unbearable pain.  
>Pain that kills.<br>That is the Styx.

Now think of sorrow.  
>Heart-wrenching, mental pain of a loss.<br>Nothing shows on the outside but inside you feel nothing.  
>Pain that triggers the thought of suicide.<br>That is the Acheron.

Now think of crying.  
>Loosing control of your emotions<br>Feeling useless.  
>Powerless.<br>Sorrow that can last a lifetime.  
>That is the Cocytus.<p>

Now think of fire.  
>Deadly and beautiful, it seeks to destroy everything it touches.<br>Everything fears fire.  
>Fire kills.<br>But fire can also heal.  
>Fire can burn away physical and mental pains.<br>That is the Phlegethon.

Finally, think of oblivion.  
>The absence of anything.<br>Pure and utter nothing.  
>Nothing to remember.<br>Nothing to exist for.  
>That is the Lethe.<p>

These are the five rivers of the underworld. Five nymphs that are the daughters of Hydros, the Primordial god of water and Nyx, the Primordial goddess of night.  
>These nymphs are extremely powerful, but remain peaceful, loyal to the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus, only the Lady Styx ever releasing her fury when a sacred oath on her river is broken.<p>

And each sister wanted a child.

But how does a personification of a sacred river have a child if every single soul, immortal or not, fears them.

That's easy.

They don't.

For eons, the five sisters each wished for a child but were unable to have one.

Each sister never knew what the others wanted, for a simple reason.

They haven't seen each other for centuries. As they were too powerful, they could never go beyond their own river.

It was their curse.

Their curse for just simply existing. The Fates had created an ancient law to prevent them from meeting because it would alter fate. And you cannot deny the Fates.

And it was because of their curse that made each nymph crave a child, someone to spend eternity with.  
>Someone to love, someone to cherish, someone that would stay.<p>

Millenniums would pass and they would still keep dreaming this impossible dream, unaware that their sisters did as well.

Until one day, something changed fate. Something chose to deny fate.

Unless fate willed for this to happen.

But none the less, it happened, opening a whole new range of opportunities for the Ladies of the Rivers.

This "catalyst" has managed to prove the impossible a hundred times over, but eventually the world caught up with him.  
>He once had the world at his fingertips, he was respected, he was honored, he was feared by mortals and immortals alike.<p>

But he always had the worst luck.  
>The luck that would eventually ruin his life.<p>

You know who I am talking about.

Everyone does.

And yet, why does life always seem to hate him.

His name was respected.  
>His name was feared.<p>

Just his name alone would scatter his enemies.  
>His very presence would frighten them to death.<p>

Because if he was angry, nothing would survive.

How could one person change so much?  
>How could one person even attempt to alter fate?<p>

That's simple.

His name is Perseus Jackson.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of Rick Riordan's books. I really don't want to say this every chapter:D 

Percy's POV

I walked up the hill adjusting the my backpack. I patted Peleus and asked him,"Can you watch this for me Peleus? It has something very precious to me."

He only snorted smoke at me. I took that as a yes and tucked my backpack between his forelegs.  
>Then I continued walking down the hill.<p>

Its been four months since I had been able to see my home.

Camp Half-Blood looked beautiful in the setting sun. Soon, the moon would come out and shine brightly over the Artemis cabin. I decided to take a walk by the beach and clear my head to prepare myself.

It's been one year since the 2nd Giant war and we finally had peace. No more prophecys hanging over head and because of my first wish in the Titan war, there were at least a hundred new cabins for each minor god and goddess.

The stars started to come out and I lay back on soft sand to watch them. They provoked bittersweet memories of the friends I've made and all the friends I've lost. But the saddest memory is always triggered by one constellation... The Huntress. She was once a hunter of Artemis and she was also once my friend. She died in my third quest, she was one of the first friends of mine that died and she was certainly not the last.

I wish I could have stopped her death, all of their deaths. But I can't, which hurts me even more because of my fatal flaw. I would destroy the world to save a friend but when the Fates cut the string and I have no power to stop it at all, it hurts me more.

"Hey Percy, I can't believe your back already!" Shouted a very familiar voice. I snapped out of my thoughts and twisted my head around to see two familiar faces. I smiled at them "Nico, Thalia, I missed you guys."

Nico stood in his classic goth outfit with black jeans and a black leather jacket with several chains that looked like they could also be used as weapons.

Thalia looked the same as always with a green day shirt and her hunter parka, she was also wearing her tiara that states that she is the Lieutenant of the Hunt.  
>I ran up and hugged them both. "When did you get back? Thalia asked. "About 2 minutes ago Pinecone Face" I teased.<p>

Only response I got was a punch to the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my arm. " Just cuz your a Kelp Head," she replied.

"So what are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be on your knee and proposing to Annabeth?" Thalia scolded me smiling.

"Shut up! I don't want anybody to hear," I hissed looking around nervously. "Sorry," she replied.

She did not look very sorry.  
>"Can we see the ring now, please?" asked Nico, jumping up and down. We just stared at him. "Hey Deathbreath, I thought you grew up already?" teased Thalia. Nico's cheeks flushed. "Sorry," he mumbled looking down. Thalia looked at me and we both cracked up laughing.<p>

"But seriously, can we see it now," Thalia asked. my hand slipped into my pocket and stroked the soft velvet. I considered taking it out and showing them but decided against it.  
>"Sorry guys, but it's a surprise," I wink at them.<p>

"Fine, but you better do it at the campfire," whined Nico. "I was planning to Zombie Dude." I replied.

We started walking to the camp talking to each other like it was any other day. This was how life should be, peaceful and calm with no prophecy hanging over my head.

"So how's immortality treating you?" asked Thalia. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Pretty good, but you know that it's the same immortality that the hunters have," I said.

When we had defeated Gaea and the Giants, the Gods wanted to turn the Seven into Gods. We decided to change that gift into partial immortality and to give Hestia and Hades their throne back. The two Gods and Goddesses were very thankful and Hades gave permission for any of the Seven to enter his domain. That made Nico really happy cause now be would get more company.

It was nearing about 8:00 and I could hear the cheers from the campfire. Wait, cheers? Singing yes, but cheering no.

"Do you think someone's been claimed?" I asked Thalia. She just shrugged in response.

We jogged up to the campfire and I saw my father. I was about to go hug him when he said, "Hail, Orion true son of the Sea God, leader of Camp Half-Blood." The crowd continued cheering.

"Wait, I have a brother? Since when? And how is he the leader of camp?" I quietly asked Nico. "I have no idea, I haven't been here since you left," he replied. I looked at Thalia questionably. She shrugged as well.

I started to walk through the crowd and what I saw made my blood run cold.

Sitting on a bench in front of the campfire was a boy that had to be at least 18 years old, the same as I was and he had to be a son of Poseidon. He had the sea green eyes of a son of the sea but they were darker than mine. His hair was a shade lighter and shorter than mine. He wore a cocky smirk but I thought maybe I could bond with him anyways. How wrong I was.

Sitting next to him, under his arm, was Annabeth. _My Annabeth_.  
>I thought maybe they were just friends but that hope was crushed when he leaned in and kissed her.<p>

And she kissed him back.

I stumbled back and Nico caught me.  
>"Man, I'm so sorry," said Nico, pity showing in his eyes.<p>

I regained my balance but the situation got worse, almost knocking me over again.

My brother Orion stood up suddenly and turned to face Annabeth. _My Annabeth_. He kneeled slipping a small black box out of his pocket.

In my mind, I was screaming. _NO NO NO_. Tears started pouring down my face.

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

The crowd grew silent in anticipation. She covered her mouth with her hands. "Yes yes yes!" she started crying in joy.  
>The crowd started cheering, my father one of the loudest there.<p>

I looked at my friends. Nico looked pale and scared? Thalia looked like she was holding back sobs.

A strange feeling started to overcome me. It was unpleasant but I relished the feeling of it.

I realized what it was.

It was pure fury.

It overcame my sorrow in a flash.

I took a step forward. "What exactly is going on?" I spoke slowly. The crowd immediately grew quiet. I walked towards the happy couple, the crowd parting for me.  
>Annabeth's eyes were wide and she looked shocked.<p>

"Per-Percy, h-how are you here? You d-died" she stammered  
>"I am very much alive Annabeth," I spat, "But the real question is why? Why would you do this to me, after all I did for you?" I asked quieter.<p>

The entire camp was watching us, completely shocked. Good for them, I thought.

"How many of you know how much I have suffered in my life?" I asked directing this at our audience. My only answer was complete and utter silence.

"Really? Then why don't I educate you," At this point all eyes were on me.

"When I was twelve, I went on a quest to the Underworld to rescue Zeus' MasterBolt to prevent a civil war among the Gods. At twelve, I beat Ares in a duel. It was then when I found out Luke, son of Hermes was helping Kronos rise," I said quietly.

"My second quest was when Thalia's pine tree was poisoned and I snuck away on a quest to save the camp by finding the Golden Fleece in the Sea of Monsters. We survived the Sirens and defeated Polyphemus, a cyclops. We saved the camp and rescued Thalia from her tree."

I took a deep breath and glanced at Nico and Thalia who moved to stand protectively next to me.

"I went a extraction mission with Thalia and Anna-her," jerking my head head in her direction,"To find a pair of powerful demigods, Nico and Bianca Di Angelo. We were attacked and Annabeth was kidnapped by the Titan Atlas. Bianca joined the Hunters and was chosen to go on a quest to save Artemis who had been forced under the sky."

I look up at my awestruck audience. "The quest members was Thalia, Zoe, the last lieutenant of the hunt, Bianca, Grover and would have been Phoebe but I snuck away on the quest instead to save Annabeth."

"I fought and defeated the Nemean Lion and along the way..."

I look at Nico but his face was startlingly blank.

"Along the way in the junkyard of the Gods, Bi-Bianca sacrificed herself to save my life."  
>"We reached the Garden of the Hesperides and managed to reach the top of Mount Tam, where Atlas once held the sky. Where Artemis now held the sky. I took the burden of the sky to allow Artemis to fight instead."<br>"The only thought in my head was Bianca gave her life for me, I could hold the sky. Artemis tricked Atlas under the sky once more but not until he...not until he killed Zoe," my voice impossibly soft.

"Artemis placed her soul in the stars to remain forevermore."

"My fourth quest brought me deep into the Labyrinth, to prevent Luke from invading the camp. I fought monsters and navigated the maze with a clear sighted mortal. I made my peace with Nico and separated from Grover and Tyson who went of to find Pan. Annabeth and I went on a side quest for Hephaestus to locate one of his forges. I went there and was attacked by sea demons. I caused Mount St Helen's to erupt and for Typhon to wake up. I was landed on the island of Calypso and was offered to escape my prophecy. I could have become immortal and escape my life. But I chose to return for my friends because I was loyal to my friends, to my family. I returned to camp and once again entered the Labyrinth. We found Daedalus and found out he had already helped Luke but was eventually betrayed and helped us escape."

I took a deep breath. These next few parts were going to hard.

"I was there when Pan faded, I was one of the few who were blessed by the Lord of the Wild. "

"I managed to find my way back to Luke's ship where Kronos' sarcophagus was located. I found out Luke had bathed in the River Styx and had hosted the Titan Lord's essence. We managed to escape but not before Nico was revealed as a son of Hades."

I take a moment to glance at my audience. They were awestruck, shocked, and scared? I looked at my father and saw he had tears in his eyes.

"That was when the Battle of the Labyrinth began. To cut a long story short, many brave heroes passed but we managed to win. Daedalus returned to help and asked Nico to kill him to close the Labyrinth. Th-there were t-too many shrouds that day.

I swallow deeply looking at my too companions, both openly sobbing.

"I knew that Kronos would try to attack Olympus so I gathered every single half-blood to defend Olympus. Forty Demigods, 30 hunters, and an assortment of nature spirits was all we had to defend Olympus. The bravest heroes of the age, who gave their lives to protect the world. It was also then when I bathed in the River Styx to prepare myself to fight Kronos. I also read the Great Prophecy that had always governed my entire life,"

"This was my prophecy-

_A halfblood of the eldest Gods,_  
><em>Shall reach sixteen against all odds,<em>  
><em>And see the world in endless sleep,<em>  
><em>Hero's soul cursed blade shall reap,<em>  
><em>A single choice shall end his days,<em>  
><em>Olympus to preserve or raze."<em>

"The final battle happened in the Throne Room. Annabeth reminded Luke of his promise to her and managed to wrestle control from Kronos. I made the choice to save Olympus, I gave Annabeth's knife to him and he stabbed himself in his Achille's heel, killing Kronos."

Everyone was completely silent except for Annabeth who was sobbing into my brother's shoulder.

"I made an even bigger decision at the awards ceremony. The Gods offered me godhood," I paused,"And I declined"

The entire audience erupted in yells and questions but I lifted my hand and stopped them immediately.

"I declined for for two reasons, one was I promised to Luke that I would make sure the Gods payed more attention to their children, I made them all swear to claim all their children by the time they turn 12 and that every God would have a cabin at camp, Olympian and minor."

"The second reason was for her. I declined godhood because I loved her," I spat. "I could have escaped my fate but I chose you." directing my statement at her. "But it seems as if you didn't do the same."

"Later, Hera that took my memories and Jason Grace from Camp Jupiter to unite the Camps against the newest threat. Gaea was rising. To shorten a very long quest, Annabeth fell into Tartarus and I chose to fall with her. We escaped and then we fought the Giants in Greece and managed to kill them with our parents but not before Gaea woke."

"And I managed to kill Gaia by myself with no help."

"The Seven chose to add Hades and Hestia to the council and received partial immortality instead."

"And then Athena, decided now I had to earn her approval to marry her daughter by defeating Landon and taking the Golden Apples of Immortality."

"Which brings us to here," I finish slowly. My voice had been rising during my entire speech.

I slip my hand into my pocket and take out a small,black box and open it, showing the contents to everyone.  
>Every girl gasped there, even Thalia which Nico smirked at.<br>Inside the small, black box nestled in soft silk, was a ring worthy of Hephaestus.  
>A pure silver band made up the body of the ring, etched into the silver were sea-green wave designs that seemed to move in the firelight. The main cause of such rapture were the ring's jewels. There was an emerald trident in the center, the exact color of Percy's eyes. On either side of the trident was two storm grey wings-owl wings. Etched along the base of the wings were the words- <em>Forever and always<em>

I looked at Thalia and Nico and they seemed to get my messege.

They took a step back.

"Ple-please Percy! I thought you died! I thought you would have wanted me to move on!" Annabeth cried out reaching out for me.

"No, daughter of Athena, you just forgot about me, like everyone here." my voice filled with such venom cause everyone to flinch. "It seems as if Athena's smarts skipped a generation huh?"

Rachel stepped out calmly,"Percy, please don't do anything rash,"

"And why should I listen to you, to any of the people that betrayed me?" I hissed.

Rachel looked like she had just been slapped. "Percy please, this isn't you," she pleaded.  
>"Shut up! Stop acting like your my friend," I growled,<p>

"I bet the gods wanted this to happen! I think they wanted to crush me!" I yell at the sky.

The sky only thundered softly in the distance.

"To the gods," I say bitterly dropping the ring into the campfire.

My father stumbled like he had been struck. His legs collapsed and he fell to his knees, the crowd watching in a stunned silence. After what seemed like forever, _Poseidon _slowly looked up.

"I'm so sorry," he said softly a single tear slowly making a trail down his face.

"Too late" My response made him bow his head once more.

"Percy, please forgive me. I love you!" Annabeth cried out stepping out to me.

In a flash, my blade was at her throat. "It would be so easy for me to kill you right now," I whispered. "But that would be too easy."

"How dare you do that to my wife?!" Orion yelled. I just smirked at him.

I removed my blade and shoved her into _his arms_ where he glared at me.

Suddenly every single camper rushed forwards including Chiron who had just appeared, I think they were trying to restrain me.

But that didn't happen.

I swiftly turned riptide around and pointed it at my chest.

And everyone froze.

"Percy, please don't do this, this isn't the answer," Chiron pleaded.  
>"Trying to act like you care? Well too bad, I don't buy your trick."<p>

Nico and Thalia stood right next to me once again. "Please don't do anything rash," whispered Thalia.

Of course I ignored her.  
>I knew I couldn't live here anymore, it was not my home anymore, and Camp Jupiter has my other friends, but it is too familiar to Camp Half-Blood.<br>I looked up and saw the Huntress.

Then, I had a brilliant idea. Well maybe not brilliant, actually it could most likely kill me later but I had to do it.

I slowly took the sword off my chest and caused a massive sigh of relief to emanate from the crowd.  
>I looked at my sword, so many memories forged through this sword.<p>

Too many.

Then I had a brilliant idea.

I capped riptide and held it in my palm for everyone to see.

"I return this sword to its original form." The pen shimmered and slowly shrank into a blue hair clip.

Zoe Nightshade's hair clip imbued with her immortal power.

"I renounce my ownership over this sword,"  
>That caught everyone's attention causing a massive gasp from the campers assembled. They knew how much riptide meant to me.<p>

"I return riptide to it's original creator and owner, Zoe Nightshade.  
>That's when Thalia fainted in shock<br>but Nico caught her.

Riptide started to glow a deep blue color- the color of the ocean at its deepest depths.

Riptide shimmered once again and started to rise out of my hand. It slowly started to pick up speed until it passed higher than I could see, but something remarkable happened.

The stars glowed brighter than normal.

More specifically, a single constellation.

_The Huntress_.

While everyone was gawking at the change, I took that as a sign.

I turned and sprinted out of the campfire. I managed to get up the hill before I started to hear the shouts. I ran up to Peleus, grabbed my backpack and gave one last look at the place I had once called home.

The yells started getting louder and my resolve hardened.  
>I turned back and ran down the hill-towards freedom, towards a new life.<p>

Not once looking back.

Hey guys:D

This is my first Percy Jackson fan fiction and I am proud of myself. Review and favorite!

-PixelUp


	3. Chapter 2

Chiron's POV

We had been searching for hours with no sign of Percy. After the first hour, Poseidon flashed away to Olympus to alert the other gods of the situation. I of course, was worried for my student but did not underestimate him. Normally demigods would perish within a day in the normal world without a weapon, but this was the greatest hero alive. Every monster was afraid of him.

Everyone was guilty including me.

How could I have been such a fool?  
>He was the greatest hero alive, he wouldn't die so easily on a quest. Hades or Nico would have told us at least if he died.<p>

"Heroes, it's getting to late, we shall continue the search tommorow," I shouted, my voice echoing through the forest.

"But Chiron, we have to keep looking, I-we need to apologize to him," cried Annabeth.

I looked at my student with sympathy. She was the closest thing I had to a daughter and I cared about her very much. "It is much too late for us to find him, we will continue the search at first light, I promise," I told her.

Orion slung his arm around her and directed her towards her cabin. I called out to the remaining searchers to bring them in.

As we were walking back into camp, I turned and looked back into the depths of the forest.

"Please be safe Percy," I whisper before turning and galloping back into camp.

Poseidon's POV

I flashed on to Olympus, still shocked from what had happened. I didn't know whether to be happy my son is alive or ashamed on giving up on him so easily.  
>I sat down at my throne and banged my trident against the hard, marble floor calling the council of the gods.<p>

Fourteen gods flashed in. "Poseidon, what is the meaning of this meeting?" Hades asked.  
>"I just learned tha- where is Aphrodite? She is suppose to be here, Hermes, can you please get her?"<p>

Hermes nodded and flashed out.

"I just learned that my son is alive," I start to say when Zeus stood up furiously and yelled,"Then why call a meeting? We have more important things to do," he glared at me.

"You didn't let me finish, my son is alive and found out Annabeth is engaged to marry his brother.

At this point, Athena stood up furious. "What! I sent Perseus on a quest to gain my permission to marry my daughter and she-she does this!"

Artemis stood up as well,"I agree, Perseus is a great man and did not deserve this,"

"Wait, you sent him on a quest without telling me! I thought he was dead," I murmured the last part. I could feel the storms raging the Earth but I could care less.

I had abandoned my favorite son for a lesser one. I could see why he hates me now, I thought sullenly.

That was when Hermes flashed in carrying someone.

It was Aphrodite.

"What did you do to my wife!" thundered Hephaestus getting up from his throne lunging at Hermes.

"I didn't do anything, I found her on the ground and sobbing her eyes out," He quickly said while handing her to her husband. Hephaestus held her for a moment then gently placed her in her throne.

I had to smile at that. After the Giant War, Percy managed to convince the council to act more like a family, something Hera enjoyed immensely.

_Wait, Percy. _

"Wake her up!" roared Zeus which was sufficient in waking her up.

Aphrodite sat up suddenly and stared at the rest of the Olympians assembled.

Then she burst out crying.

Her sobbing shocked the assembled gods.

"Aphrodite, what happened? Are you okay?" asked Athena hesitantly.

"Did you not feel th-that?" Aphrodite stuttered

"Feel what?"

"That wave of power just a few minutes ago" Aphrodite's voice became strong and she turned to stare at me.

"I know what exactly what it was, Poseidon, would you like to explain what transpired at Camp Half-Blood?" her voice uncharacteristically serious.

At this I stuttered. "I have no idea what could have ca-caused this,"

She raised an eyebrow,"Really,or would you like me to tell the other gods?"

Everyone else was watching in a stunned silence at the one-sided conversation and how different Aphrodite was acting.

"Fine, Percy appeared at camp right when his brother proposed to Annabeth. He saw the entire thing and threw the ring he made into the campfire. Then he ran off," I growled out annoyed at the disrespect she was showing me.

"And when did you feel the wave of power," she questioned.

"When-when Percy threw the ring into the fire," my eyes widening as I realized the source of power.

"Well, I don't understand what's going on," snarled Ares.

"Wait," Athena started," Do you mean..." She stared at Aphrodite questioningly.

"Will someone tell me what is going on? I assume we all felt the power surge, NOW EXPLAIN!" roared Zeus.

"The power came from Perseus or more specifically the ring," replied Aphodite still glaring daggers at me.

"How could a ring do something like that?" asked Apollo.

"Because it forged from a promise, from love. It was created from love which is why it affected my domain, and in turn, me," Aphrodite said.

"When did you get so smart?" asked Hermes who was awestruck

She, of course, ignored this.

"But why would this affect us? We are not all gods and goddesses of love," Athena pointed out.

"Because it was pure love. love that is the hardest to find. I haven't felt love like this in centuries."

"And because his heart was broken, he discarded the ring, destroying his ability to love again,"

"Why would that stop him from loving?" I pointed out

"Because he put all his love into making the ring, he literally sacrificed his ablitity to love, to us," Aphrodite stated, throwing her hands up. "How am I the only one to know these things?" she said exasperated.

"Because your the Goddess of Love," pointed out Hermes, hi-fiving Apollo.

"I believe we need to find Perseus, he is too powerful and we need to know if he is still loyal to Olympus. Will the Hunters search for him?" said Zeus, looking at Artemis.

"Of course father," Artemis then proceeded to flash away.

"Meeting adjourned," and with that, Zeus disappeared in a massive bolt of lightning.

Everyone else flashed out except for me, Aphrodite and Athena. Athena finally sighed after an uncomfortable silence."Look Lord Poseidon, Percy's disappearance is not your fault-"

"Yes it is," hissed Aphrodite, "It is his fault along with your daughter and the rest of camp. You abandoned him for another son, treating him like a tool, you used him until he was not needed anymore. You used him to get yourself attention and when he no longer provided it, you turned to your next son. It is most definitely your fault,"

"And now it's up to you to fix it," she glared at me one more time before disappearing in cloud of perfume.

Athena looked at me sadly, before flashing away.

I was alone.

"What have I done?"

Artemis was not having a good day.

Actually, that would have been an understatement.

It has been three weeks since the Hunt had been ordered to find Percy Jackson.

And it seemed that he had vanished off the face of the Earth.

For the first time, it seemed the hunters would fail.

That did not sit well with the hunters.

Even worse, was the lack of monsters.  
>All along the east coast, nature spirits were reporting a frustrating and worrying declining amount of monsters.<p>

The hunters were suppose to hunt, but how could they hunt if they had no prey?

The Hunt was currently camped in Colorado, investigating the monster disappearances that seemed to move west.

The hunters were just sitting down to eat when there was scream from the forest. Immediately, every hunter had their bows ready.

There was a loud crash from the bushes just outside their clearing and surprisingly, a dracaena slithered out.

Okay, slithered out would be exaggerating, mused Artemis. The creature was cut all over its body, and could barely crawl.

It looked up and saw the hunters pointing their bows at it.

The monster froze, then looked behind it and continued to limp towards us with a terrified expression.

"Stop!" called out Thalia stepping out towards the beast, with her bow still pointed at the dracaena. The creature fell to its knees, or where it's knees would be if it had legs instead of snake tails.

"Pleasesss help me," she cried out. "Why would you ask the hunters for help?" Phoebe asked.

"Because h-he is here," It managed to stutter out. "Who is here beast" demanded Artemis who walked up to Thalia.

"The Hooded One,"

"Who the hades is the Hooded One?" Thalia demanded.

"H-he is The Destroyer," she whimpered. "Well that helps a lot thanks," Atlanta, one of the senior hunters called out.

The dracaena's head snapped around to stare at the bushes she had climbed out. "He'sss here!" she started to sob.

Out of the bushes stepped out a man, wearing black jeans and a black hoodie.

Every hunter pointed their bows at the new threat. "Who are you?" asked Artemis. He just cocked his head to the side and continued to stare at the dracaena while it sobbed.

"Answer the question boy!" snarled Phoebe.

The dracaenae shrieked suddenly and disintegrated.

"What did you do!" demanded a furious and also slighty scared Goddess of the Hunt. Monsters can only disintegrate like that when faced with a god's true form.

The man did not respond and just watched the hunters with a slight smirk on his face.

And suddenly, one of the hunters shot an arrow at him. He just grinned widely and thrust his hand up.

Stopping the arrow an inch from his heart.

The man's demeanor changed immediately. He grabbed the arrow and snapped it, letting the fragments fall to the ground.

_"That wasn't smart dear hunter," _the man's voice echoed eerily around the clearing.

"Wh-who are you?" Thalia's voice shakily asked. She hated how she was feeling. She was suppose to be strong, not frightened.

_"I believe your mistress already knows that answer,"_ was his simple reply.

And Artemis did know the answer and she was scared of it. If someone was capable of scaring a monster to asking the hunters for help, it was truly a being to be feared.

"Are you The Destroyer?" she asked warily.

"_Yes,"_

The man seemed to change his attitude immediately.

Almost menacingly.

_"I am the Destroyer, the fear of monsters,"_

The man dropped his voice to a low whisper that the hunters had to strain their ears to hear.

_"Do not dare try to find me or everything you know will be razed to the ground,"_

And the man disappeared without a trace. 

**Ok, first things first. Thank you guys so much for the great comments yelling at me to guys rock!**

**Also now we get serious.**

**HOW DID NO ONE GET MY REFERENCE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! For those that did not catch it, it is**_ Not once looking back._ **This sentence is the same as the last sentence in the Last Olympian.**

**In the Last Olympian, it symbolizes his life was perfect, he did not need to look at the past or look to the future. He could just live in the moment. It was when he wad happy.**

**Obviously, in my book, this does not mean the same thing:D**

**Thanks for reading and remember,**

**Follow and review!**

**-PixelUp**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own PJ or HOO. Wish I did though...

Percy's POV

I stumbled when I reappeared in my campsite. I knew it was a bad idea to provoke the hunters even if their expressions were hilarious. I sat down hard at the tree stump I used as a chair. That disappearing act was a new trick I had found. I named it vapor travel. It must have been an ability children of Poseidon have.

_Poseidon_

I stopped thinking of him as my birth father. As if he truly cared for me.

Vapor traveling is similar to shadow traveling by children of Hades. But it is a lot more challenging.

Imagine this. Instead of going through a shadow, I have to focus my water powers and literally break down every molecule of my body and change it into water vapor. I can then move myself around but it only works for short distances, then I have concentrate to turn back. It is immensely tiring.

Definitely harder than shadow traveling.

I threw back my hood and glanced at my pathetic campsite. It consisted of a fire pit, a sleeping bag and my backpack.

I grabbed my backpack and opened it. Inside was my most valuable possession.

Inside the backpack lay five golden apples.

The apples of immortality.

This was the goal of my quest. To beat Landon and retrieve the apples.

It took months of training, living in the wilderness to prepare my body and mind.

And I did it.

I defeated Landon the Undefeated.

And what good did it do? I have no one now, my family at Camp Half Blood have found a new hero.

My brother, Orion.

My new life was challenging, that was for sure. For a week I was attacked by monsters, until they realized how much of a threat I was.

They must have thought I would have been an easy meal, a lone demigod, without a weapon.

They were wrong.

They call me the Destroyer for a reason. With no weapons I could kill monsters in an instant. How?

By evaporating the blood in the bodies.

Quite fun, but also quite tiring.

Of course I left a few alive. I wanted them to spread a rumor and a message to other monsters.

The rumor was that there was an all-powerful being that hunted and killed monsters mercilessly.

The message?

That the hunters would become the hunted. I hated seeing innocent demigods killed by monsters and I needed to blow off some steam.

And by steam I mean be as violent and destructive as possible.

I mean seriously, the look on the dracaena's face right before it died was priceless. I mean really, was I so terrifying that a monster would beg the Hunters of Artemis for help?

I zipped up my backpack and focused on the water vapor in the air. I made it pick up my backpack and place it by my sleeping bag. I have been training my water powers to do anything for me, that was how I stopped the arrow from killing me.

Now for the next part of my plan, I thought wryly. I condensed the water vapor to create a mist.

To create a rainbow.

I clutched my last golden drachma.

After a moment of hesitation I threw my drachma into the mist.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Sally Jackson,"

The mist shimmered and changed to a familiar small apartment. My mom sat on the couch alone. Apparently Paul was out. My mom was holding something in her arms a small bundle of cloth.

In a snap, I knew what it was.

"Hi mom," my voice cracking at the end, my eyes were threatening to start tearing up.

Her head snapped up.

"Percy, you've grown so much!" Than she noticed my eyes tearing up and she realized why.

"This is your little sister, Andromeda," she said happily, showing the sleeping child to me. She had to only be a few months old with a small patch of black hair and blue eyes.

"She's beautiful," I say softly, tears of happiness sliding down my cheek. I was so happy for my mom and Paul. I could have a new family member to take care of.

"I love her, when can I come visit my new sister," I ask eagerly.

"Actually Percy, there is something I have been wanting to tell you," she said avoiding looking at me.

"Yeah, what is it?" I was impatient, I wanted to see my new sister so badly. I wanted to give her the life I could never have.

"Percy, I don't think you should visit her," she began before I cut her off.

"What! Of course I'm going to see her, she's my sister!"

"Please Percy, don't make this harder than it already is. She is full mortal, and I want to keep it that way. I want her to be safe and oblivious to the Greek world. If you visit, you will attract monsters," she pleaded.

I was heartbroken. First camp, then I am banned by my own mother to see my sister.

"B-but please! I want to know her, I want to watch her take her first steps, I want her to have the life I could never have," the last part came out as a whisper.

"And you can give her that by not bringing her into the mythical world," she said firmly but also sadly.

More tears started to slid down my cheeks, but this time they were not from joy.

They were tears of a broken man.

This was the last straw, everything was finally taken away from me.

And I grew angry.  
>"Fine, I will never visit her and you will never tell her of her brother, happy?" I snarl<p>

"First camp, then my own mother betrays me,"

"Wait, Percy, what happened at camp?" she asked.

"Like you care! No one cares for me, I am loved by no one," I yell.

"Percy, what are you talking about? I love you, and so does Annabeth," defended my mother.

That drive me over the edge.

"Goodbye mother, see you in the Underworld," I spat out and slashed my hand through the mist ending the connection.

No one

I had no one

And what does a man want when he has nothing and no one?

That's easy.

He wants to die.

But first, I needed to say goodbye to the few people who actually cared for me.

I quickly picked up all my gear and wiped the tears furiously from my eyes.

I needed to go west.

To Camp Jupiter.

To see the friends who did not abandon me.

I turned and started walking west, through the forest.

As I walked, one stray thought crossed my mind.

_Goodbye_

**Hey guys, this is just a quick chapter I wanted to post soon because apparently as soon as I post something, within the minute I am getting comments to Update.**

**This chapter was suppose to be sad but it also sets up things.**  
><strong>This chapter was suppose to be a big turning point but it seemed right to end it there, much more emotional.<strong>  
><strong>I don't know whether the next chapter will be the changing point for the series or a two parter.<strong>

**I posted early because it was a small chapter but the next one will take longer cause it will be awesome!**

**Review and Follow!**

**-PixelUp**


	5. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

One week.

One week was all it took for me to reach Camp Jupiter.

Not bad if I say so myself.

Especially if you were hunting monsters the entire way.

Currently I was watching the tunnel that leads to Camp Jupiter. There was two guards at the mouth of the tunnel and I really did not want to alert them.

I stood up from my crouched position and stretched my back. I was just outside the eyesight of the guards.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out a bag of drachmas. I formed some mist and chucked the bag through, it disappearing with a pop!

"Thank you Iris, for not revealing my location," I mutter.  
>I knew she heard me because the mist faded away and left a gluten-free ROFL cupcake.<p>

I had to chuckle at that.

I picked it up and weighed it. It would make an excellent distraction.

I crept closer to the tunnel entrance. Taking aim, I threw it at the guard at the right.

He went down like a rock.

The other guard drew a bow and looked around nervously for any enemies.

He turned to help his comrade and I chose that time to enter.

I vapor-traveled past the guards and through the tunnel.  
>I passed over the Little Tiber and reformed myself. I made sure my hood was over my face and I headed towards New Rome.<p>

There was a reason I was at New Rome. The rest of the Seven decided to live here except for Annabeth who stayed at Camp Half-Blood because of me.

A sharp pain went through my heart at the thought of her.

I pushed her out of my mind.

I had some people to see.

_And apologize to_, a small voice whispered in my head.

Shut up, I told it.

It was nearing sunrise and I knew Romans and Greeks alike would be waking up and either going to college or wandering the streets like I was now.

But at the moment, I liked being alone.

I thought of what I was going to say.  
>Nothing came to mind.<p>

The first apartment I found was Leo and Calypso's.

They got together when Leo asked for her to be freed at the end of the war.

I walked up to the door and knocked twice. A bleary eyed Leo opened it after a few minutes. "Yeah? What do you want?" He asked tiredly.

Then he saw me.

He dragged my into his house and locked the door.

"Where the hades have you been? We thought you were dead then you show up only to disappear for weeks!" he yelled  
>"Please be quiet, I don't want anybody to hear us," I hiss at him mortified that someone would hear us.<p>

"Fine," he said running his hands through his messy hair,"What do you want?"

I swallowed.

"I came to say sorry," I whispered.

"For what?" Leo looked confused.

"For everything I have ever done and-"

I swallowed again.

"-and everything I will do soon."

"What the hades does that mean?" he demanded.

But I was already gone.

The next apartment I visited was Frank and Hazel's.

Same response as Leo except that Hazel slapped me before I left.

Finally, it was Jason and Piper.

Instead of Jason opening the door, it was Piper.  
>She looked at me and then she slapped me.<p>

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" she screeched.

"Ouch Piper, careful on the ears, will ya?" I said annoyed "And why does everyone keep slapping me?"

"Do you know how worried we were? How worried Annabeth was?" I flinched at _her_ name.

"I don't care what she feels, it can't be anywhere close to how I feel," I snarled trying to control my rapidly increasing anger. "Percy... what happened to you?" she said looking at me sadly.

"They did, she did, it doesn't matter who did it, only that it happened," I whispered.

I look around their small apartment. Then I realized something. "Where's Jason?" I ask curiously.

"He's out..." seeing my pointed glare she continued," He's out looking for you,"

"What! Why?"

"You may not see it but the rest of us do. You can't go fight a war with a group of people and not come out as friends. Everything we have ever done together created a bond between us, we are your family," she said firmly.

"But we always fought each other and argued, why would he risk his life to search for me," I yell exasperated.

"Are you serious? Do you not understand what I just said?" she said incredulously. "We are a family and each and everyone of us would sacrifice ourselves to save another. You are our brother," she replied, placing her hands on my shoulders, looking at me seriously.

"Fine," I grumbled but I was secretly grateful for their loyalty to me.

"So when are you going back to Camp Half-Blood?" she asked curiously.

I stiffened. "Hopefully never,"

She looked at me pityingly.

I didn't want it, yet I was thankful.

"You are a true friend Piper, take care of the camps and the other seven for me,"

She frowned, "It sounds like your saying goodbye,"

I laughed at that.

"Whatever happens Piper, remember me, remember everything I have done for Olympus. Keep the legend of Percy Jackson alive, so that one day a more worthy hero might take my place,"

"But-"

"Please, do it for me," I stared into her eyes, trying to convey the importance of what I was trying to say.

She swallowed nervously but then determination lit up her eyes.

"No matter what people say, you are a hero, a true hero, the greatest hero," she told me, her voice unwavering.

"That was a long time ago,"

She glanced back up at me. "Don't you dare-"

"Percy Jackson was a hero, he would do anything for his friends but he died. He died along time ago. I am nothing more than a memory, I am broken," I whisper. "But thank you anyways."

I start to vapor travel away, but not before catching one last glimpse of her sad smile before it faded away.

I stood in front of the DOA recording studio in Los Angeles or in the mythological world, the Underworld.

I push through the doors and strode up to Charon at his desk. "Next trip," I told him flipping him a coin.

"Certainly," was his only response as he headed to the elevator.

The elevator was empty inside except for the two of us. "I know what you are going to do," Charon said calmly not looking up at me. "There are other ways, you don't have to do this," he said as the walls of the elevator slowly melted away.

"Not for me," I told him. "I will admit I dislike you, but it is not your time to die, you have many more years to live and I really don't want to see you earlier then I have to," he said finally looking up at me and I saw something in his eyes I thought I would never see from him.

I saw pity.

He continued, "You do not need to kill yourself-"

I interrupted him with a harsh laugh. "I don't plan on killing myself, I pride myself on being smarter than that Charon,"

He just looked at me sorrowfully before turning away. The elevator was now a barge floating alongside the millions of dreams that were thrown away when a person died.

We were on the River Styx.

I unslung my backpack and held in front of me. "To the Lady Styx," and I dropped it into the river.

Charon raised an eyebrow, "What was that suppose to do?"

Instead, I just watched the river. The point where I dropped it in started to glow and the whole river started to bubble. For a second, I was afraid that I would be vaporized but a blue glow spread across the entire river, dissolving every lost dream, leaving the river clean.

"Well that was interesting," was Charon's only response. His bluntness was refreshing. Suddenly, something out of the river jumped out and landed in my arms. I examined it.

It was five metal water bottles held together by a length of cord. I pulled one out and held it closely. It was made of Stygian Iron and each of them was empty. I gave a silent thank you to the Goddess of the Styx.

We finally reached the pier where Charon would let me out. As I stepped on land, I heard Charon call my name one last time. " Perseus Jackson, whatever happens and if you survive the night, remember, you are a hero,"

It was the exact same thing Piper said to me.

"And if you tell anyone, I will deny it," I laughed as he turned and directed his barge back down the now clean, waters of the River Styx.

As soon as he was out of sight, I grabbed a water bottle and focused on my water abilities. It took work but I managed to control some of the river water and directed it into a bottle. I twisted the cap tightly shut and thought, "_One down, four more to go_," and with that thought, I headed deeper into the Underworld.

I passed through the crowds of the undead, I saw the occasional monster but as soon as they saw me, they took off in the other direction. I saw Cerberus in the distance and he barked at me. I smiled at him.

The next river was the Lethe. I was extra careful with that water. I didn't want to end up like Bob.

After that was the Acheron, the river of woe. Then the Cocytus, the river of lamentations, and finally the Phlegethon, the river of fire and healing. Soon, I had five heavy water bottles filled with the most dangerous waters in the known world. I walked back towards the banks of the River Styx. I grabbed my last drachma and evaporated some water from the Styx. That took some effort.

I created a mist and threw it in. "Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering, show me Nico Di Angelo," I say tiredly. I really hope he doesn't kill me.

His face showed up on the message, his expression changed from shock to anger to relief. "Hey Nico," I say nonchalantly. "Everyone is panicking, trying to find you and when you call me, the first thing you say is Hey," he said slowly, obviously trying to calm down. "Yeah sorry about that, but can you do me a favor?"

"Maybe," he looked at me suspiciously.

"Can you get Thalia and everyone else at both camps including the gods. I got something to tell them,"

"What for? And where are you?" his glare changed to a look of curiosity. "Underworld and can you just do it?" I begged him. "Fine, but you owe me," and he cut off the connection.

I grimaced. This was going to take awhile.

So I started to set my plan in motion.

I opened each bottle gingerly, treating it like greek fire. I made sure each bottle was secure on the ground, I'd really hate to spill some.

When that was done, I waited.

For exactly one hour, and I know that because I counted.

I saw a massive shadow form about twenty feet away from me and saw it deposit a large group of demigods. I bet Hades helped with that. When they regained their footing, one of them looked up and saw me. It was Nico.

"Perseus Jackson! Where the Hades have you been!?" I flinched as he glowered at me. "Um... Hey?" I offered weakly. "Son, I would prefer if you didn't use my name as a swear word," said a very annoyed Hades.  
>Nico ignored him.<p>

I looked at the crowd and recognized my friends. Thalia, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo and many more. People that cared about me.

None of them stepped out, instead they were watching me with mixed expressions. I realized they did not want a replay of what happened at the campfire. Smart.

I saw Athena finally take a step forward. "Perseus, stop this madness and come home," I shake my head softly at that, "Not anymore and I have a feeling that is hasn't for a long time," looking at Annabeth who gave a strangled sob.

"You deserve to know why I brought you here," I heard a cough from the crowd,"Actually Perce, I brought them here," Nico put in. "Shut up Death breath," I said smiling. I had a feeling that was the last time I would smile in a long time.

"May I have your full attention please!" I shout, clapping my hands together, startlling a few campers. "Actually, I already your full attention. Whoops," I muttered that last part.

"I gathered you all here today to say goodbye,"

"Um... Fish Face, you've been gone for weeks, why say goodbye now?" said a confused and also furious Thalia. I matched her glare with a calm stare. "That was only temporarily, this will be more... permanent."

"What does that mean Perseus Jackson? If you hurt yourself, you hurt all of us, is that what you want?" That was Rachel. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Really? How about when you hurt me?" I gestured to the rest of the group. "How about when you all hurt me? I saw you at the campfire, saw all of you there." I saw the curious and angry faces of my roman friends and amended that statement. "Except the Romans of course and a few of the Gods."

Finally my_ father_, stepped forwards, "Percy, I-"

"Save it!" I snarled, cutting him off. "I don't want to listen to you,"

"After all, I'm only useful when I save the world right? Any other time you go to the next hero until you need me again," "Percy, that's not true! I love you!" Annabeth finally cried out. I glanced down at her hand and saw a small flash of light. I knew what to say next.

"Really? Then why are you still wearing my_ brother's_ ring? That's a load of minotaur dung and you know it.

I shake my head sadly at them, my anger draining out of me. "You don't understand," I whisper, "I'm so tired, tired of everything," "I'm tired of being used and I'm tired of being betrayed,'

I turn towards Athena, "You were right Lady Athena, my flaw would be my downfall,"

"My flaw does not just mean I would sacrifice the world for a friend, it means when I am betrayed by the ones I trust, the ones I am loyal to, it kills me. It hurts, it hurts so much."

"So what are you going to do Jackson? Kill yourself? I never thought you would take the coward's way out," sneered Clarisse. My eyes narrowed.

I will the water of the Underworld to float out of the bottles. I start to make separate steams that float around my body. "What is that?" asked Athena curiously. "The five rivers of the Underword,' I said with a small smile.

Too late, realization and horror reached their faces. I forced each river to accumulate over my head, trying to combine them but the waters repelled each other like magnets. It hovered over my head ready to drop. "Percy! Please, don't do this," Annabeth cried, finally shaking off her shock.

I smiled sadly, "Go, go be the hero I could never be. Become true heroes,"

I closed my eyes.

"I renounce my titles as Fear of Monsters, Bane of Titans and the Defeater of Gaea. I renounce my title as Hero of Olympus." I closed my eyes.

"I renounce Poseidon as my father, I renounce my powers over water,"

I opened my eyes.

I only managed to see one last horrified expression on all of my friend's faces before the five Rivers of the Underworld crashed down on me and everything went black.

**Hey everyone! Or actually I am going to call you my Pixels! I need a fan name ya know? So this is the long awaited chapter that everyone has been waiting for. And I left it at a cliff-hanger. Ha! Deal with it! Anyways,the story is really kicking off, and thank you to everyone who has been reading this story.**

**Next chapter in a week or so, you just have to deal with the cliff-hanger:P**

**Review and Follow!**

**-PixelUp**


	6. Chapter 5

_Time seemed to stand still for the heroes. At the foot of the Giant King Porphyrion, lay two bound demigods. And not just any demigods._

_Two of the Seven, Annabeth Chase and Leo Valdez. Everyone froze, watching with horror as Porphyrion slashed a deep cut into both of the demigods hands, letting their blood hit the base of Mount Olympus._

_"With this sacrifice of blood, I awaken the Earth Mother!" he roared as he gleefully watched as the ground seemed to absorb the blood._

_I watched in fear as the entire Earth shook as Gaea, the goddess of the Earth finally awoke. I couldn't move. We had failed and the end of the world was probably at hand. Part of me wanted to run to Annabeth and Leo and free them while everyone was distracted. The other half of me was rooted to the ground in terror. I had not even been this afraid when we faced Tartarus, but the overwhelming sense of guilt overcame me._

_We had failed._

_I tried to move but couldn't. I looked down and saw that I actually couldn't move because the Earth held me in place. I struggled to break free, but the Earth would not relinquish it's hold on me._

_The Gods, Greeks and Romans alike, watched in silence as the Earth split open, revealing a chasm that must have gone all the way to Tartarus. A lone figure rose from the gorge and opened her eyes._

_I caught my breath. Gaea was beautiful, she was not made of dirt as everyone assumed but rather had flawless skin the color of coffee, her long straight hair was the color of obsidian. She had high cheek bones and a regal expression._

_But that didn't change how evil she was._

_Her eyes were green, but nothing like mine. Where as mine were sea green, hers was the green of an untamed forest. A bright green, the color that catches your eyes and hypnotizes you. The eyes of a true daughter of Chaos._

_It finally sunk in what we were fighting. I've fought Gods and Titans, but Gaea was on a whole other level. I tried to remember what Gaea was. She wasn't just a god, she was a more powerful, she was one of the oldest goddesses._

_She was a Protogenoi._

_A Primordial._

_Suddenly, our chances for winning seemed very low. But we couldn't give up. We had to win._

_I turned to my friends. _

_My family._

_"We need to rescue them, Piper and Hazel, can you do that?" I ask them. They nod grimly back at me. I continued, "Jason and Frank, protect them," they both nod but Frank looks at me questioningly. _

_"What are you going to do Percy?" he asked. "I got Gaea," I replied flatly,"No one touches my friends," My friends just look at me sadly, resigned to the fact that they could not change my mind._

_I turned to the gods and demigods. Both were battered and exhausted. Too many were injured. Too many were missing._

_Too many were dead._

_I raised my sword and spoke clearly._

_"I once fought in a great battle, very much like this one. We succeeded against impossible odds. And we will do so again."_

_"You are the greatest heroes of the ages. Your bravery is unmatched and strength is immeasurable. Today, we fight, not just for ourselves, but for the future. We fight for our loved ones, we fight for the future generations that will look up to us in respect. We fight for a life without tyranny, a life worth living. We fight, FOR OLYMPUS!" _

_The two armies, one Greek and the other Roman, roared consent as one. Today they might die fighting but they would die in honor. They would die for each other. Today they were not separated by the aspect of their parents, they were family._

_They were one._

_I took off running as the army charged behind me and started to engage the monsters. I saw my father fight Polybotes and Zeus blast lightning at Porphyrion. I glanced over to my friends and saw Frank, as a giant eagle, carry Hazel across the gorge. I also saw Jason carry Piper using his son of Jupiter powers. Smart. Don't travel by Earth. That was Gaea's domain and her's alone._

_And I did the stupidest thing I ever done in my whole life._

_Worse than fighting Ares, worse than bathing in the Styx or even fighting Kronos._

_I charged Gaea._

_A sneer adorned her face as she waited for me to approach. A sword appeared in her hand. A sword that looked hewn from the mountainside. Its jagged edges looked deadly as she swung it lazily back and forth. "So the lone demigod has come to defeat me," she mocked me. I shivered unintentionally. Her voice did not match her appearance, it was rough as if she hadn't used it for centuries. It reminded me of two rocks being ground against each other._

_My stride faltered. I was injured and exhasted from fighting all day. Even if I was at full strength, how could I even hope to defeat Gaea?_

_My thoughts were interupted by a harsh laugh from Gaea. "Doubting yourself now, Perseus Jackson?" I cleared my head. Even if I died today, I would die protecting my family._

_I met her strike with my own._

_For a second, her smile faded, but returned ever so quickly. _

_"Look around Perseus, you can't possibly win. The Gods are tiring and my sons are still strong as ever. Look around at the demigods, how many of your brethren are dead or missing? Give up and you will have quick death,"_

_My vision turned red._

_"One, my name is Percy. Two, stop threatening me with death, it's getting old. And three, never mention my family!" I yelled._

_I shoved her back and tried for an upward slash. She blocked with her blade faster than I thought possible. "Don't you see? Everything you are fighting for will fall, it's not a matter if but a matter of when. Just give up now,"_

_"Never!" I snarled glaring. _

_We fought back and forth, parry, thrust, block. Every move I tried was blocked by her impenetrable defense. And every time she attacked me I could barely deflect the attack. Each hit felt like a battering ram. _

_I don't know how long we were fighting, but I could hardly move my sword. My moves were getting sluggish. I saw Frank and Hazel free Annabeth and Leo and they headed towards their parents to help fight the Giants. _

_Then, with horror, sick realization hit me._

_Gaea was only toying with me._

_She was not even showing me a sliver of her true power. _

_And that made me mad._

_With a final effort, I shoved her back, surprising her. I took a few steps back. Gaea, sensing victory, offered me one last chance. "This is your last chance Jackson, give up now and you will suffer less," she smiled smugly, assuming I was giving up._

_I did no such thing._

_Grasping the last vestiges of my powers, I focused my most powerful ability. The hurricane._

_As it's power was building up, I raised my sword and charged one last time. Gaea laughed as she lifted her sword to what she thought would be her final blow._

_It didn't happen that way._

_I feinted to the left. _

_And Gaea fell for it. Her eyes opened up in horror as I spun to the right and thrust my sword into her heart. _

_She laughed, "I am a Primordial, one strike cannot-"_

_She didn't get any farther as a hurricane erupted from within her._

_She screamed as my most powerful attacked ripped her physical form apart, this hurricane was the strongest I had ever made and my already low energy drained dangerously lower._

_She managed one last glare filled with utter loathing as she crumbled into golden dust. _

_The battlefield was silent as everyone watched with awe and respect at the single demigod who had taken down a goddess._

_Then I blacked out._

I sat up gasping for air. I blinked furiously as I tried to take in my surroundings.

"Sit back little one," a soft voice spoke from my right. I looked to my right and saw a beautiful woman.

She had black straight hair that fell to her waist. Her skin was the color of cocoa and her eyes were a deep, dark blue, almost black in color. She wore a traditional Greek chiton and golden sandals that climbed up her ankle. She also looked surprisingly familiar.

"Who are you?" I managed to croak out. She smiled sadly at me, "I think you know Perseus,"

"It's Percy,"I replied automatically. But she did look familiar.

My eyes traveled down to her dress. It flickered and wavered but I managed to catch a glimpse of something_ very_ familiar.

It was an old teddy bear. A thrown away dream.

I knew who she was.

"Lady Styx," I said respectfully, bowing my head slightly.

"You recognize me," she noted.

"Where am I?"

She sighed, "You are in my domain, the first river if the Underworld, the Styx,"

To say I was confused would be an understatement. "If this is the Styx, why does look like this?"

A second later, I asked the more important question. "And if this is the Styx, why haven't I dissolved yet?"

She smiled warmly at me. "It appears like this-" she gestured around the room, "because I willed it too,"

Her expression suddenly darkened. "I will answer your second question shortly," I opened my mouth to argue but she just flicked her hand and my mouth shut with a snap.

"What exactly were you trying to do when you doused yourself in the rivers?" My mouth finally opened, "I have no idea what your talking about,"

She threw her hands up in exasperation, "Fine, I will remind you. You had an idea that using the five rivers will-"

I cut her off, "Will cause someone to fade rather than die, destroying their soul completely, leaving no chance for an afterlife,"

She looked at me carefully, her eyes flowing like that of a river. "And you wonder why it didn't work,"

It wasn't a question.

"When you immersed yourself in the water, you did dissolve," she said quietly, looking down. "Then how am I alive?" I asked, scared and curious about her response. What she said chilled me to the bone.

"You are immortal,"

I froze, my thoughts traveling at a million miles an hour. After what felt like forever, I managed to stutter out, "Wh-What?" My expression must have been priceless because she laughed, a soft laugh that echoed before falling silent. Her eyes glistened with mixed emotions, joy and was that sadness?

"Percy," she began, "When you bathed in the rivers, it dissolved your mortal soul, they were too powerful for you too handle, including that you gave up your demigod abilities which means you had even less power,"

"That doesn't explain why I'm here,"

She looked proudly at me, "You managed to do the impossible Percy Jackson," her voice full of respect.

"When your mortal soul was incinerated, your body absorbed the essence of each river, making you immortal. In your body lies the essence of each sacred river; Styx, Acheron, Phlegethon, Cocytus and Lethe. You have united my sisters once again and for that, we are forever grateful,"

"I still don't see what that makes me," I finally said.

After what felt like eternity, she finally responded, her voice impossibly soft.

"Percy, you are the heart of the rivers, the son of the rivers. You are my son," she said, holding her hands out.

My mind went blank. I could have a new family, a family that would love me.

What I did next surprised me and my new mother.

I lunged out of my bed and ran into her arms, embracing her as she whispered loving words in my ear as any mother would. "I always wanted a son," she whispered as sobs racked her body.

I made up my mind. Nothing would harm my new family. "I will love you forever, I swear it on Styx," I whispered back at her. I couldn't see her face as she hugged me but I knew she was smiling.

Eventually, she pulled away, tears staining her cheeks. I used my hand to brush them away. She smiled and in her eyes I saw something I had only seen in a few people.

Love, Pure love. She loved me and I loved her. And I would never leave her.

"Come, lets meet your other parents," she said while pulling out the door. When I finally exited the room, it shimmered before disappearing. For the first time, I saw the Styx while not dissolving.

It was beautiful.

The water was dark but pure. I could see through the river perfectly but I assumed that was because "I was one with the river". We walked along the riverbed as I could feel the emotions of the river. I tried to remember the power the Styx had. It was the greatest oath you could swear but it had domains as well. The Styx was the River of Hate as well as the River of Mortality and Invulnerability.

I was pulled out of my musing when we approached four beings. They had to be gods, they emitted power that just flowed out of them. But I didn't feel any urge to bow and grovel at their feet, they felt almost familar.

That thought was wiped from my mind as I was tackled.

I hit the ground with a grunt as I was enveloped with a hug by a women with bright red flowing hair. She kept crying and muttering, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I looked up to my mom with an expression that clearly said help me!

She just chuckled and said, "Don't look at me and why don't you say hello to your other mother,"

I froze again as the women on top of me pulled back just enough for me to see her face. She had bright red hair that formed curls, her pale skin accented her rose red lips.

But what captivated me were her eyes.

They moved and flowed like the Styx except her eyes were flames. Continuously moving, never halting in their actions. I knew who she was. Her eyes reminded me of a certain river in Tartarus.

"You're the Phlegethon," I guessed.

She squealed happily and hugged me tighter.

"Now now, little sis, don't kill our new son so quickly," a new voice called out.

Phlegethon let go of me as I turned to see the owner's of the voices. I already assumed they were my other parents.

The one on the left stepped forwards and I assumed it was the Lady Acheron. She wore greek armor with a red cape. Her brown hair was done up in a bun. She wore a stern expression, the one of a commander. Her eyes were a murky green but they shown with determination and pride.

She ran up giving me a hug and a kiss on my forehead. "Thank you Percy, for reuniting my sisters," I blushed at that.

I turned to the sister in the middle and was confused on who it was. She wore a dark blue chiton and radiated a sense of melancholy. Her obsidian black hair fell down her back. She was dark skinned, much like Lady Styx.

It only took one glance at her eyes to know who she was.

Lady Cocytus

Tears ran streams down her cheeks as she burst out sobbing.

Then I remembered. She was the Goddess of the River of Lamentations.

Oh

I rushed to her side and held her tightly. She clung to me and I looked over at my new parents. They were laughing holding their sides. This must have been common. I just rolled my eyes.

I finally pried her off me and she bounded over to her sisters like nothing happened.

I turned to the final sister. It was obvious who she was. The first clue?

She was not paying any attention.

"Hello? Sister?" Acheron tried but the last sister did not even look up. I sighed, walked up to her and hugged her. Her eyes focused and she looked at me warmly. "Hello mom," her smile grew even larger. "My name is Lethe," she said with a tone of finality. "Really? I didn't know," came a very sarcastic reply from Lady Styx. She wore a pure white dress that shimmered faintly. Her skin was the color of porcelain. Her eyes were gray but not that of a child of Athena. I had to turn away from her gaze, I was starting to become light headed.

I turned to face them. They were my family. A grin spread across my face.

Then, a thought crossed my mind. "If I'm immortal, does that mean I am a god?"

Acheron waved her hand and six seats appeared. "Sit, this will take awhile,"

"Let's start off with this first, do you know who we truly are?" I was confused by this but I still responded, "You are the goddesses of the rivers of the Underworld,"

She sighed and said, "That is only a half-truth. We are stronger than most gods, we are the children of Hydros, the Primordial god of water and Nyx, the Primordial goddess of night. What does that make us?"

Different choices ran through my head. Were they Titans? But I realized something. Primordials are stronger than gods or Titans combined. I had only won against Gaea because I surprised her.

They were Primordials.

"I see you have figured it out," Lethe noticed. "Bu-but how?" I asked stunned. "This is a little known fact, Primordials are personifications, are they not? But then aren't naiads and nymphs simply a spirit that inhabits a natural object?"

"That's what we are, we are the first river nymphs, we are personifications in our own right. And we are powerful."

"You are our son, which makes you even stronger than us," I wanted to speak but Styx's eyes flashed for a moment. "We will continue this conversation later, we have some_ guests_,"

Styx waved her hand and we suddenly appeared on the banks of the Styx. And in front of us were three familiar beings.

"Lady Fates, why are you here?" I ask, bowing low.

"Perseus Jackson," I flinched at my full name, "You have broken an Ancient Law. The Rivers were never to meet, they were cursed to stay in their own domain,"

"That's not fair!" I protested but they continued regardless, "And you have defied the fates,"

That stopped my parents who were walking up to my side to protect me. "How did he do that," asked Phlegethon, uncharacteristically serious.

"The rivers are too powerful to be together, yet he managed to bring them together. He is the heart of the rivers."

"Yeah? So? How is that a bad thing," I asked them frustrated. I knew they were the all-powerful fates but why would they stop the five sisters from meeting?

"And you have returned someone from death, someone very close to you," they said together. I was confused by everything. I brought someone back to life?

The three sisters of fate moved to the side as I saw a prone figure on the ground behind them. I ran to her but froze. It was impossible, but the girl on the ground was an old friend. A friend that died in front of me.

Laying on the ground, very much alive, was Zoe Nightshade.

**The long awaited chapter! First I want to thank all of my fans helping me reach 1000 reads(On wattpad). You guys rock!**

**Sorry for the cliff hangers but you know you love them.**

**Remember, vote and comment!**

**See you next week**

**-PixelUp**


	7. Chapter 6

I rushed to the side of Zoe, as her eyes slowly flickered open. "Percy?" I helped her sit up as she tried to regain her bearings. "Where are we?" she asked before she suddenly clenched her eyes shut as her body shook. "What's happening to her?" I yell at the Fates, which in hindsight was a terrible idea. "Percy, maybe you shouldn't yell at the Fates," Lethe said nervously, looking between me and the Fates. "No, that's fine," said the Fate holding a ball of yarn.

Lachesis, the Measurer of Life.

She continued speaking, "He is, after all, our nephew,"

"You're joking right?" I finally said once my brain processed the words. Their expressions didn't change once. "The Fates are the Eldest children of Nyx, formed from the essence of Night and Destiny or Nyx and Ananke. Very much the same way you were reborn. That makes them our older sisters," said Styx carefully.

"Terrible sisters," I heard Phlegathon mutter but everyone ignored her. "But to answer your question Perseus, she is being forcefully brought back to life," said the Fate with shears, the one who cuts the thread of life, Atropos, the one who cannot be changed.

"Forcefully?"

"The Doors of Death were sealed, she was brought back by the imbalance of power when you returned her immortal power," I held Zoe tighter as her convulsions slowly ceased, and her eyes, black as volcanic rocks, opened and met mine. "What happened to thy eyes?" Zoe asked startled, not noticing our location or our godly "guests". I looked up at Styx questioningly. She looked at me with pride before summoning a full length mirror. I let go of Zoe and stood up, gazing into the mirror with awe.

It was me and yet, it wasn't me at the same time.

I stood at my old height of 6'2 and had the same messy black hair. My facial features had changed, making me look like an ancient Greek king. I looked _godly._ But what captured my attention the most were my eyes.

They flowed and twisted, moving like a living creature. They flashed red, dark blue, then black before ending back on red. It was unsettling to say the least. But also mesmerizing at the same time.

I looked down and yelped, what was I wearing?

I had a traditional Greek chiton but it was dark blue, I was wearing golden sandals that traveled up my ankles. I was visibly more muscled than before. I glanced back at the mirror.

"Cool clothes but how do I change?"

"I wake up after dying and thou are concerned about the way thee is dressed?" I heard Zoe say before she faltered. "Wait…Did I really die? It seems like it was only a dream," She said in soft voice. I turned and strode back to Zoe holding her tight as sobs racked her body. "It's okay Zoe, I'm here. I won't ever leave you," And I meant it.

I pulled Zoe with me to my waiting family and the Fates, waving my hand and imagining the mirror was gone. To my surprise, it disappeared. It seemed I had natural talent and my powers. Zoe looked at me curiously through her tearstained eyes but I sent her a look. _Later_

Zoe's eyes widened as she kneeled in respect. "Why do you kneel for us child? Are you afraid of us?" The Three Sisters of Fate spoke in unison. Zoe surprised me by answering in a determined voice, "I kneel not because I fear thy power, but because I respect thee and the balance thy maintain in the universe,"

The three sisters nodded to each other, "You have proven yourself worthy,"

Zoe shifted uncomfortably, "Worthy of what?"

Lachesis spoke separately, "To become our champion of course, our nephew," she stared at me disapprovingly, "Our nephew brought you back to life by an imbalance of power, he changed fate but we sense that you will be needed in the future. We give you the offer to become the First Champion of Fate, do you accept?"

Her face held a myriad of expressions, first shock, and then it slowly shifted into pride.

"I accept,"

The Fates each placed a hand on her forehead and she started to glow a bright white. I didn't look away because I knew I wouldn't disintegrate. After a moment, the sisters pulled their hands away and the glow faded away. Zoe's outfit changed from a silver hunter's outfit to a startlingly white cloak with a hood. She had a silver bow over her shoulder and a long hairclip in her hair. With a shock I realized it was riptide Zoe looked at herself appraisingly apparently liking the new look.

"Being our champion restores your immortality and increases your skills and senses. Now that you have regained your sword, Perseus will teach you how to wield it as he is the greatest Greco-Roman swordsman,"

I blushed at that, "I'm not the greatest hero, there are plenty of heroes that have surpassed me," I tried to argue.

Everyone sighed in exasperation; Zoe, my mothers, and the Fates. "One day Percy, one day you will realize your worth in the world," said Acheron gently.

"We must go, look after our champion nephew," said the Fates before they disappeared.

Zoe turned to me, "Now, will someone tell me what just happened?" she asked annoyed.

"Thou are insane," was Zoe's only comment after I told her what happened to me at camp and what happened to me when I bathed in the rivers. Apparently, when her spirit was placed in the stars, she joined the Court of Ouranos. Ouranos was still awake unlike his wife Gaea but could only maintain a disembodied form. He allowed her to view the events on Earth from the second Titan war and the second Giant war. So all I had to tell her was after I gave up riptide. She had pulled riptide from her hair and studied it, proving I wasn't lying.

Still, Zoe can be stubborn when she wanted to.

"Zoe, please," I sighed exasperated. We had been going on for hours and my ever so helpful mothers were watching in amusement. "No Perseus, I will not and cannot believe this-" she was cut off. "For the love of Chaos girl, your accent is annoying!" exclaimed Lethe while placing her palm against Zoe's forehead. There was a flash of a bright, white light and Lethe removed her hand. "There," she said satisfied, "I replaced your accent with modern English,"

"How did you do that?" Zoe asked incredulously before her eyes widened in surprise. "I'm the spirit of the Lethe which is the River of Forgetfulness, which deals with erasing memories…" Lethe gave a pointed look at Zoe.

Zoe still looked confused by I started to get it. "It means that the memories don't just dissolve forever, Lady Lethe retains all of the memories of every single person who takes a dip in her river. Which I think means she can transfer memories between people." I said. My mothers nodded in agreement and proceeded to tell Zoe to accept it or die.

That made me crack up because I knew they were not serious (well maybe not Acheron, she could be pretty menacing when she wants to) but Zoe didn't know that. Once I finished laughing and Zoe stopped glaring at me, I asked the question that was foremost on my mind.

"So what now?"

Cocytus smiled widely which was strange with tears dripping from her face but I ignored that. "The two of you will be a team, Percy will be the judgment bringer on those who break their oaths on Styx, and Zoe will reenact the will of the Fates,"

"So do we leave now?" I asked while gesturing at my ancient Greek attire.

"No," Styx said almost menacingly, "Now you train,"

**Sorry Pixels for the wait, my grades in school dropped and I had to focus on them. On the flip side though, I have a few chapters already written so I will update within the week. As always, best comment gets a dedication, vote, and favorite.**

**Tell your friends about this book, tell your mom, tell your dad, tell your sister, tell your brother, tell a random person and I will be proud of you:D**

**-PixelUp**


	8. Chapter 7

Percy's POV

I front-flipped over the broad sword that was swung at my knees, and swung my sword in my left hand. She parried and went for a quick thrust at my ribs. If I hadn't been training for a year, I would have never been able to block the strike. But luckily for me, I did.

I brought both my swords to the side and neatly flicked her sword to my left. That's when I saw my chance.

Twisting my body around, I knocked the broadsword out of her hands and I placed my twin blades on her neck, Alpha on her throat and Omega on the back of her neck. All it would take to kill her would be one swift movement.

"Do you yield?"

"I yield," Acheron said smiling, "It seems that the student had surpassed the teacher,"

I removed my swords and sheathed them on the scabbard on my back. I bowed respectfully and said "That it may seem to be, but I will always be your student,"

She smacked me on the back of my head and I let out an indignant yelp. "What was that for mom?" I whined, probably not sounding like the super powerful primordial I was.

"I know you too well Percy, you hate being respectful." Acheron said smugly, "You are still connected to the sea and the sea does not like to be tamed,"

I stiffened, "I do not see Poseidon as my father anymore Mom, and you should know that better than anyone,"

She just smiled at me like she knew something I didn't, but I couldn't really get mad at her.

"Now, you are going to be late," she said picking up her sword where it dropped. My heart sank, as I realized our match went on longer than it was supposed to. "Got to go Mom, I'll see you at dinner," I yelled over my shoulder as I took off running out of our makeshift stadium. Controlling the Acheron waters, I burst out of the river, and headed to the Heart of the Rivers. Even though the Rivers Goddesses could freely move throughout the world, they were accustomed to living in their river, so they normally resided there. And even though I first met them all in the Styx, they can't stay in their sister's domain for too long so they either meet in the mortal world or in my domain.

My domain or as my mother's refer to it, the Heart, is the one place in the entire world where all five rivers meet and mix. It was impossible to comprehend but I at least understood that it was my source of power.

I was the Heart and the Heart was me.

I finally reached the meeting place of the five rivers, watching the Acheron rush past me in a deafening torrent of water where it could finally meet its sister's waters. I crested the hill and was struck with a familiar, awe inspiring sight.

The Heart can appear as two very different things depending on how I feel or how it needs to function. It can be a paradise for great mortals or even greater heroes that I chose. It even surpassed Elysium in its greatness. The water's had properties that would give the dead a physical body.

Currently, it appeared as an island, mirroring Calypso's island home. The shore was made of pure white sand, not a glimpse of pollution could be seen. Palm trees flowed in the wind, and the sound of bird calls echoed in the forest. The waters glistened in the light, not shining like any river specifically but changed colors as it shifted. A wave would form of liquid fire and crashed into the shore as dark blue water.

And it currently only had one inhabitant living there.

But that was not all this paradise could do.

It could also appear as punishment worse than Tartarus. I chose the worst of the worst to be sent there. When an evil soul was sent to the Heart, the waters would swirl violently and would change to the darkest black imaginable. The soul would be tossed into the river as they screamed in agony. The Heart would literally disintegrate the soul, similar to being claimed by the Styx but they would not be kept alive. They would be erased from existence completely, not to return to any afterlife.

I ran to the shore, diving in and becoming the Heart as my conscious was spread throughout my domain. I needed to get to the island fast or I would be castrated.

Zoe did not like being kept late.

^^^^Camp Half-Blood^^^^

_One year_

_We have been searching for one year_, mused Thalia as the Hunters walked into camp

She had been depressed and angry at everything but Nico and the hunters these days.

She wanted to wring the camper's necks and some of the gods as well. She couldn't believe Poseidon would have another son and favored him more than Percy. She couldn't believe Annabeth fell in love with him. Even she could see that kid was trouble.

_Annabeth_

Thalia didn't know what to think about the girl she raised on the run. Annabeth knew what Percy did for her, Hades, everyone did.

But that didn't stop her.

A figure burst from the shadows on her right causing the hunters to aim their bows. Thalia waved them down when she recognized him.

"Hey Nico,"

Nico just nodded at her, trying to communicate a message through his eyes. She understood.

"Go set up at our cabin," she ordered, the rest of the Hunt did so immediately. As soon as they left, Thalia turned back to Nico, "Explain," she commanded.

He looked at her mournfully, worse than how Grover looked for months. "I've found nothing, he's not in the Underworld, so he can't be dead, and I haven't found anything in the mortal world. You got anything?"

"No, we even split the Hunt up and searched the entire country; we even went to Alaska, no sigh of him anywhere." Thalia said, shifting her bow nervously.

"How about that mystery guy you met when Percy first went missing, have you seen him again?" Nico asked curiously as they started walking into camp. "No, we haven't seen him and I'm glad we haven't, he freaked out Artemis,"

"Where the Hades is that Kelp Head?!" Thalia yelled exasperated, throwing her hands in the air. The sun was sinking and campers were streaming out of the pavilion, apparently having already eaten dinner. The two cousins headed to the campfire, as everyone else was too. "What's going on?" Thalia asked a random camper, "I don't know, we got a message from the gods telling us to be there," he said while shrugging. They sat down just as the fireplace flared up and the gods appeared.

Chiron trotted up nervously, "Lords and Ladies, what do we owe the pleasure?"

Zeus looked haggard as spoke, "We have had the opportunity to make some changes to the camps, first off, will all camp counselors step forwards,"

It took a while but eventually all of the counselors stood up front nervously. Katie grabbed Travis' hand nervously and Travis blushed brighter than the Ares' cabin.

"We have decided to give partial immortality to you because of your actions in the Titan War and the Giant War. You will serve as guides to future heroes and will fight in any recurring wars." Zeus announced.

There was a bright flash of light and the counselors stood a litter straighter with a proud grin on their faces.

"Second, we have decided to combine the camps here at Long Island, as certain events have proven in the past, it is finally time for you to live with your brothers and sisters," he said looking at Annabeth and Orion, who had just received immortality as he was a counselor, with his arm around her, "I trust our architect to create the plans for this?"

Annabeth just nodded proudly. Thalia couldn't help but wonder why Annabeth had changed so much.

"The centurions and Praetors in Camp Jupiter will have the same immortality as the counselors as well," Hestia added.

Zeus started to speak, probably to end the meeting but was suddenly cut off.

Rachel rose from her feet and swooned, her eyes growing green as the Oracle spoke through her,

"_Risen has the Legends that cannot die,_

_Cursed are the ones who have lived a lie,_

_Fallen from the stars, a hero returns,_

_Seek salvation through the river that burns,_

_This is the End,_

She collapsed as the gods and campers alike erupted in a deafening roar of questions and opinions.

**Hey Pixels!**

**Thank you so much for the continued support! Keep reading Pixels!**

**-PixelUp**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own Percy Jackson.

Percy's POV

I could hear my heart beating as five figures stood in front of me. Zoe stood next to me and she held her head proudly even though her eyes betrayed her.

This would be the day we can finally enter the real world. We hadn't been up there for five years. All our time was spent training and learning new skills.

I was dressed in formal Greek armor that reflected the current state of the Heart. Over my shoulders in a back scabbard were my twin swords, Alpha and Omega, crossed over each other.

They were dual wield blades, meaning I would hold one in each hand when fighting. The best defense is offense. Since I used no shield, I had to create a new fighting style for myself.

I had made a very unique fighting style, every attack would be a slash and I frequently spun in circles to confuse my opponent and to slash at them with both blades, one after the other. And I would never stop moving or take a step back. I learned to always deflect a strike, never stop it directly.

Alpha was a three foot long sword with the blade made of Imperial gold with a hilt made of silver that had designs crafted into it that resembled a flowing river. Omega was the exact opposite, it was the same length but the blade was made of silver, which was also a perfect monster slaying weapon, and the hilt was made of gold with the same gilded designs.

I was the perfect warrior, powerful, brave, and determined.

_Deadly_

Zoe wore her white cloak gifted to her by the Fates, which I once jokingly called it the designer clothing that were _Fated_ for her.

She stabbed me with riptide.

It's lucky I am immortal, because I had to reform at the Heart.

Speaking of riptide, it was in the form of a pure white pin that shown in the light. Her braided hair hung over her shoulder.

The five figures in front of us took a step forwards and I could see them easily. My mothers; Styx, Acheron, Lethe, Cocytus and Phlegethon.

Each of them had a serious and solemn expression except for Phlegethon who smiled widely.

I kneeled, after everything I have done, I would finally be able to test my skills in the real world.

Styx stepped forwards, "You have trained for five years, five long years to become the best you can possibly be," she said her eyes shining with pride, "And you have achieved it,"

Acheron took a step forward while Styx stepped back in line, "You have become the epitome of a hero; strong, brave and resourceful. And yet, you are kind, loyal and merciful to ones that deserve it. I am proud of you Percy," she said with a slight smile.

Finally, Lethe stepped out, looking as calm and collected as ever, as well as slightly confused. "With great honor, we… what were we talking about again?"

My mothers groaned as Zoe stifled a giggle.

"We are doing the formal ceremony where we release Percy to complete his duties," explained Styx for what must have been the hundredth time.

"Oh…I forgot how it goes,"

Phlegethon bounded forwards, trying to help, "We bestow the ability to venture among mortals and carry out the wills of the Rivers. Rise Perseus of the Rivers, Primordial of the Heart, stand before us as equals and as our champion," she finished. A faint glow spread from her arms and surrounded me. When the light faded, I knew it was my turn to induct a new ceremony.

I stood and faced Zoe, who in turned kneeled. I barely managed to stop myself from grimacing, I hate formalities.

I spoke the words I was forced to memorize by my mother Lethe, "I have taught you everything I know, every technique and skill I have ever learned or created. You have passed my goals and expectations and are now considered my equal. There is more for you to learn, but I cannot teach you, for you must learn it for yourself. You have spent many years training under me and now I release you from my teachings,"

She stood and looked at me seriously. Then she cracked a smile and I burst out laughing.

"Gods, I hate formalities," I said making my parents laugh.

The gates of Hades' palace opened slowly and menacingly as we walked through. My mothers decided to tell Hades about who I am and why there would be a new domain in the Underworld. I was supposed to be dead, so I was a little cautious on how Hades would react. The Furies glared at us from above the gates but did not attack.

I walked into the palace with confidence; I was a Primordial, who was actually going to attack me? Zoe, not so much, she kept a grip on her hairpin and looked for any possible threats. I didn't blame her, we were in unfamiliar territory.

"Wait, Zoe, lets scare Hades first," I suggested grinning manically. She sent me a scathing look at how I was acting but still pulled her hood over her face. I did the same.

We entered the throne room, and faced Hades who glowered at us next to Persephone's empty throne. We stood in front of him, neither bowing nor showing any sign of respect. Hades finally cracked, "Who are you, and why have you trespassed into my domain?" he bellowed angrily.

I gave a quick glance and nod to Zoe, "Hades, we bring news of the new god and domain that lies within the Underworld. I know that the Fates have told you about it and swore you to secrecy, but for you to know more, you must swear to never reveal the information I give you on the River Styx," said Zoe.

Hades looked thoughtful as he sat back in his throne, "How will I know you are telling the truth?" he finally said after a moment of thinking.

"I swear on the River Styx that everything we say is true," I finally spoke up. Hades turned his gaze to me before sighing, "Fine, I swear to keep the information I learn today a secret and to not tell anybody unless I have permission to do so,"

My aura flared when he said that, but Hades did not seem to notice.

"For starters, you have learned about the new domain, correct?" Hades nodded, "This domain is called the Heart of the Rivers, for it is the collection of the five rivers," Zoe said.

"Which five riv-that's impossible! They are never to meet, it goes against ancient laws!" Hades yelled out, furious that we were lying to him. We both glared at him until he realized that the Styx hadn't claimed our souls.

"Continue," he sighed after a moment of indecision.

"The five rivers created a new domain, which in turn created a new Primordial, now Hades, who was the last person to come in contact with all five rivers at once?" Zoe asked, trying to hide a smile that I saw clearly under her hood.

For a second, Hades expression was confused but it slowly changed into an expression of hope.

"Perseus?" he asked

I only grinned as I slung my hood back

"Hey Uncle,"

**So this chapter was kind of rushed, but I'm trying to set up the storyline. I have a poll set up on but on wattpad, just comment,**

**Which story should I update next week, Son of the Rivers or The Beginning of All?**

**Tell me your answer!**

**This chapter is dedicated to NancySanda for making me two awesome covers!**

**-PixelUp**


	10. Chapter 9

Percy's POV

"Perseus? But how, you died?" sputtered a shell-shocked Hades.

I smirked, "That's the million dollar question Uncle,"

He shrank down into a more manageable form and approached me nervously, "Explain," he demanded.

So I did.

After we managed to convince Hades through swearing on the Styx often and showing off our new powers. To say he was awed would be an understatement.

"Uncle, do you want to see my domain?" I asked while flipping my hood back on. He looked at me curiously but just nodded and followed me out the door.

We trudged across the black soil of the Underworld nearing the Styx. We followed the path of the river up until the ridge that overlooked the Heart.

That's when Hades walked face first into a force field.

I stifled a laugh as I said, "I, Perseus, allow Lord Hades to enter the Heart of the Rivers,"

There as a flash of light and Hades walked through, grumbling about ancient laws and powerful nephews.

He didn't see it but both Zoe and I grinned.

As soon as we crested the hill, Hades' jaw dropped, which was amusing to see on the normally stoic god.

"Welcome Lord Hades, to the Heart of the Rivers!" I say throwing my arms out to the side as my outfit changed to formal Greek attire.

We stood at pier of Charon's ferry, Hades and my mothers were there to send us off.

Hades flipped a drachma into the river and soon we could see the lantern on the ferry.

I turned to my mothers and gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They smiled sadly and gave some last minute tips except for Cocytus who was bawling her eyes out.

Hades clapped his hand on my back and disappeared in a swirl of shadows

Charon brought his ferry to the dock and stepped off. "Hello sisters," he said in a happy voice, "It has been too long,"

"It has," Styx replied, "I would like for you to meet our son."

"Son? I thought you were forbidden to have children?" he asked curiously. "Actually," jumped in Phlegethon, "He is a child of all of us and allowed us to be together again," His eyes shifted to me and he took a step towards me, "What is your name nephew?"

"Really Charon? You can't recognize me, I'm hurt," I say mock indignantly as I throw back my hood.

His face was priceless.

"We can explain on the trip, let's get ready first," interceded Zoe. Charon turned back and held the ferry ready as Zoe started to place our bags aboard. As I took a step forwards, someone grabbed my arm. It was Lethe.

"Please be safe son," she whispered, I nodded.

"And if you want to conceal your identity, I suggest creating a pseudonym,"

She saw my confused face and explained, "Like how Chiron was Mr. Brunner, chose a different name to go by,"

"I will, love you mom,"

And I turned away and stepped aboard, watching as their fading figures disappeared into the mist.

"Are you ready?" I asked Zoe.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "As ready as I will ever be," she admitted.

I took a step forward and the earth opened in front of us, showing our first glimpse of the real world in years.

It was beautiful, the stars were out and a cool nighttime breeze blew past us.

"After you my Lady," I said mockingly. She smacked my arm and ran out into the wilderness without a care in the world.

I followed her.

Because I didn't know how long we could afford to be careless.

**Hey Pixels! Sorry for the short chapter, busy with other stories.**

**First things first, this is dedicated to my partner in crime, Fairytailfanforlife, we have created a joint account together and posted our first PJ book there. It's called Lord of the Eclipse and is co-written by both of us. Check out the account and book at ChaoticOrder**

**Shout out to FourTrisTheFortress for giving me a burned cookie! And also to dino6060 for really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really liking this story:P**

_**(For FF readers, Lord of the Eclipse will probably not be posted here, well maybe...)**_

**Catch ya on the flip side Pixels!**

**-PixelUp**


	11. Chapter 10

"We need to pull back!" yelled a hunter as she fired an arrow into the nearing group of monsters. "We can't pull back, we are surrounded!" yelled Thalia as she drew her hunting knives, shifting into a better position.

The hunters had been stalking what had seemed like a pack of hellhounds. It seemed like an easy enough task especially with Artemis away on Olympus.

But of course, it wasn't that easy.

The hellhounds lead them to a trap, a seemingly empty clearing which became obvious that it wasn't when a small army of monsters surrounded them.

The circle of maidens started to close in on itself as the monsters closed in and as more of the hunters started to fall.

Thalia remained in control but not for long as she saw her friend Phoebe get hit by a black arrow. She just managed to not charge into her enemies and end up getting killed. She narrowed her eyes as she ducked under the jab of a dracaena's spear, thrusting her knives deep into the heart of the creature.

Even before it crumbled into dust completely, she turned to deflect a sword that was heading to the hunter next to her.

Suddenly as it started it stopped.

As if by an unspoken command, every monster took a few steps back, looking around nervously.

"What's this," barked a telekhine, "I thought he died?"

"Apparently not, you fool," hissed a dracaena, as her twin snake legs shifted agitatedly, "We must go before he arrives!"

"_Too late," _a voice echoed throughout the clearing, chilling the bones of everyone that heard it, yet the voice sounded eerily familiar to Thalia. She tried to remember but kept pulling up blanks.

But it became clear to her as soon as _he_ stepped into the clearing. It was obvious who it was, same aura and voice of uncontrollable malice was evident in this being's presence.

The name leapt unbidden to every creature's lips that had met or heard of this being in front of them.

Or actually, only his titles as his name were unknown.

_The Destroyer_

_The Hooded One_

He took steps into the clearing, monsters and hunters alike both moving out of his path until he was standing in the middle. His face covered by a dark hood tilted upwards slightly, until only his smug smirk was visible.

"_Runa!"_

He shouted only one word but it still made every creature jump back in shock.

The hunters and monsters felt another presence enter the clearing but no matter how hard they looked, could not spot a new player on the field.

A white light flared on the opposite side of where the man was standing, causing everyone to look away unless they wished to be blinded.

When the light faded and everyone blinked away the spots in their eyes, gasps could be heard from every mouth.

It was a woman.

But not just any woman.

She was dressed in a pure white hunters uniform, with a white hood over her face. Such a stark contrast to the man who watched with amusement in his eyes. The only similarity was the same amount of power leaking off her presence.

It was as if the entire council of the gods inhabited her body, you just felt the need to beg for forgiveness.

She walked forwards until she was facing the hooded man, ignoring the monsters, either incredibly brave or they were of no concern to her.

_Shall we play a game?"_ taunted the man as he unsheathed his dual swords which I hadn't seen before.

"_We shall,"_ spoke the lady in white, smirking playfully, her voice echoing in the same way the Destroyer's did.

And they disappeared.

For a second every living being in that clearing let a sigh of relief escape, believing that they had left.

That was not the case.

Immediately monsters started to fall silently as they became dust. Blurs of movement could be seen, but whoever it was didn't stop moving long enough for anyone to see them.

That was the screams started.

They weren't the screams of the dying but screaming of the living. Monsters ran in every direction trying to escape but as soon as they neared the woods, they dissolved.

Panic filled the air as each and every monster started to realize there was no escape.

The two figures suddenly stilled, one on either side of the huddle of monsters who stared back at them fearfully.

Thalia could finally see the weapons the two carried, the man in black wielded two swords at once with startling skill, one of the blades was gold and the other was clearly silver. He spun them lazily in circles as he stalked up to his prey.

The women on the other hand, wielded only a single blade. She sheathed it over her shoulder but not before Thalia got one glimpse of the blade.

It was bronze.

She pulled a pure white bow from her shoulder and aimed it at the cluster of monsters. As soon as she pulled back the string, a gleaming white arrow that slowly and surely moved to any monster that moved out of line.

The hunters were frozen in shock, two people, if they could even be called human, had single-handedly taken down a small army that had almost overtaken down the hunters.

If they were to turn to them next, the hunters wouldn't stand a chance.

That was the thought that came to a peak in every hunter's mind as soon as Runa fired a single arrow into the midst of the monsters. The arrow glowed a bright white before every monster was disintegrated within seconds.

"_Aww, you destroyed our fun," _chided the man, while Runa just stuck her tongue at him.

Thalia was awestruck, these two massively powerful beings were acting like children.

But that thought dissipated as soon as the man turned to her, _"Show us your camp," _he ordered as he brushed off monster dust as if it were nothing at all.

Artemis appeared in her hunter's camp, completely annoyed at questions Poseidon kept asking about his son, but after 5 years, it starts to become annoying to even omnipotent deities.

As she neared the campfire, she noticed all of the hunters clumped together, seemingly terrified. Confused, she headed towards them, the first hunter to see her started to get the rest of their attention. Soon as they all saw her, they all started to whispering, she could only catch bits of their conversations,

"_What will she do?"_

"_Will she win?"_

"_What should we do?"_

"_The Destroyer,"_

The last sentence almost stopped her in her tracks, he was here in her camp?

She pushed through the crowd and stopped at what she saw.

A menacing man dressed in black talking quietly with a woman dressed in white. She was wearing the same exact outfit of the hunters, only a different color. Her aura was familiar, almost as if she knew this being.

But that was impossible.

"Ah, Artemis, we were just talking about you, we need to talk," his voice did not echo as she remembered it did, but was as deadly as it was before.

They lead the way deep in the forest, finally stopping far enough away from the hunter's camp so they would not be heard.

"What do you want?" Artemis asked, crossing her arms and staring at them defiantly.

"We will tell you what we can, but first you must swear on the Styx that your will never tell any being, alive or dead, who we are, unless you have our permission," said the girl, deathly serious.

Within a second I made my decision, "I swear to your terms,"

"Thank you milady," said the girl as she pulled her hood off.

Artemis clapped her hands to her mouth in shock, her eyes tearing up.

"Zoe?"

"Yes, but I go by Runa now," she replied and Artemis just nodded numbly.

Her companion stepped forward and Artemis turned her attention him reluctantly.

As he pulled his hood down, Artemis didn't recognize him until she saw his crooked grin. His eyes were different and his whole facial structure was different but the grin was the same.

"Perseus?" As he nodded, she was overcome with shock, "You are the Destroyer?"

"Yeah, about that name…" he trailed off, "It doesn't matter, I go by Raze now," he said firmly.

He was completely different from the brave, loyal hero she once knew.

He had died that day, torn to shreds by the ones he had once loved.

And his place was something completely different.

In his place was a killer, a man that would stop at nothing to achieve what he wanted.

And that frightened her.

For in his place was a monster.

A monster of their own making.

**Hey Pixels, sorry for the late update!**

**Dedicated to anubisandnicomyloves for being so much fun to talk to. Shout out to jungle321jungle for helping me set up a protest for absolutely no reason! Anarchy for no reason at all!**

**Catch ya on the flip side Pixels!**

**-PixelUp**


	12. Chapter 11

"Why did you not show yourself Perseus?" Artemis questioned me. I flinched slightly before replying, "Perseus was a hero and he is no more. Please call me Raze," I said stiffly. She gazed at me questioningly, but Runa was the one to answer, "We needed a name to go by so people don't know our real identities and Raze wanted to have a new life, so he chose a name that went along with a prophecy that foretold the destruction he could cause. He believes it is a fitting name and once you have seen him in battle, you would agree," she explained. "And for you?" the goddess of the hunt questioned.

"Well this _boy_," she threw a playful glare at Raze, "He wanted me to have a name as well so he didn't feel out of place, and for some reason thought a name beginning with R would be good. I will not lie, I do enjoy the name though,"

"I have so many questions and so little time!" Artemis said exasperatedly, throwing her arms up.

I just smiled and touched her forehead, he eyes rolled back into her head as I imbued her with my memories of our time training.

I looked at her collapsed form on the ground and then glanced at my companion as if nothing were wrong, "Shall we take her back to camp?"

"I believe so," replied Runa,

Then a thought hit me.

"But you're carrying her," I mutter childishly.

"Why? Afraid of one single goddess," she teased me.

"No, more like afraid of her hunters,"

She had to agree to that.

"What did you do to Artemis?" yelled my cousin. I smiled under my hood even if she couldn't see it. "Answer me!" she shouted as the rest of the hunters also drew their bows.

"Relax," Runa said soothingly, "she is fine, she is only experiencing our point of view of the past several years, she will recover soon," she said while handing Artemis' limp thirteen year old form to three hunters. They took her and placed her on a wooded chair.

Thalia turned her attention back to me.

"How do we know we can trust you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Have we given you any reason to doubt us?" I asked innocently.

She just narrowed her eyes at me.

"Hey! We could be the most honorable people you ever met or we could even be people you know or knew in real life," I tried to defend myself.

Obviously, it wasn't working very well with all the glares thrown at me.

Thankfully, Artemis began to stir. Runa looked at me and I gave her a nod.

She knelt at Artemis' side and she held her hand as she slowly awoke, her silver eyes blinking rapidly.

"Is it true?" she asked holding Runa's arm tightly as if she were a phantom.

"Yes milady," Runa spoke softly.

The hunters were completely shell-shocked at the turn of events.

Of course, I couldn't resist.

"Okay hunters," I said, clapping my hands together loudly, "This is a private moment, please go pack your bags, we are leaving,"

"How dare you order the hunt around boy!" hissed a girl I recognized as Phoebe.

"I said please?"

At that point, I would have probably been sent to Tartarus if Artemis hadn't interrupted, "No he is right, pack up camp you are heading to Camp Olympia,"

As the hunters dispersed grudgingly, I turned to the goddess of the moon, "Camp Olympia?"

"After you disappeared, the gods merged the camps, now the campers are a much better fighting force," she said begrudgingly, "As well as all counselors, praetors, and centurions have been made partially immortal,"

I took this information slowly. At my blank expression, Runa came to my side and placed her hand comfortingly on my shoulder.

"Anything else?" I asked, she nodded, "We have to go to Olympus,"

I tensed as did my companion, "I believe you swore an oath not to speak of our true identities," I said stiffly.

"No, not like that," she reassured me, "I can't tell them about who you really are but you can tell my father you are our allies and the threat we face,"

"No, Olympus is too dangerous, we must decline your offer but you will tell your father under a new oath," I replied calmly.

While she looked at me questioningly, Runa jumped in, "We created another oath, one that cannot be broken, one that makes an oath on the Styx like a pinkie promise,"

As understanding dawned on her features, I quickly added, "Don't worry about the wording, we will feed it to you during the meeting,"

We both bowed before I disappeared in a hurricane of Phlegathon and Runa disappeared in a white flare of light,

As Artemis flashed her hunters to camp, she waited only a second before flashing herself to her throne on Olympus.

Flicking her hand to the side, she caused the moon to flare dramatically, announcing a council meeting.

As the gods flashed in, Artemis could detect an obvious difference in the personalities in the gods.

Poseidon was depressed, his eyes a sickly green color. The sea seemed to be dead, not even restless, which worried several of the gods. Even his brothers feared he would fade.

And Aphrodite, she was almost a completely different goddess. She couldn't be called faithful but she had not had an affair with Ares since Percy had _left_. She said Percy made her change her ideals. She still had demigod children though, just fewer per year. And more and more were starting to take after her eldest daughter Piper, actually trying to survive, training and using their skills for good.

A voice interrupted her from her thoughts, "Daughter? Why have you summoned us?" Her father asked.

She turned to the King of the gods and answered solemnly, "We encountered the man the monsters referred to as the Hooded One today,"

As shouts and speculations filled the Throne Room, only Apollo saw Artemis' expression.

"Artemis? Are you okay?" he asked, uncharacteristically serious, stopping the entire assembly of immortals.

"No, not really, he had a companion with him and they told me of another threat coming. He wishes to remain neutral so far, but if he chooses to entire the war, he will be on our side," This decree was met with deafening silence.

Finally Zeus asked, "How do we know he isn't lying and trying to overthrow our reign?" he asked, paranoia evident in his voice.

"_Artemis" _a voice echoed through her head. She immediately recognized it as Raze's.

Suddenly she knew what to say.

"I swear upon the Heart of the Rivers,

An oath upon my own immortal soul,

I swear upon the Hero and Lady Fate, divine watchers of the world

If this oath is false or broken, I allow my soul to willingly fade."

"I swear everything I have spoken is the truth,"

The council was shocked by this apparently new oath and right when Athena was going to open her mouth to ask what is was, a presence entered the Throne Room.

"_Phoebe Artemis, who have sworn an unbreakable oath, if you wish to proceed, any lies told will sentence you to the void immediately._

"I do," she answered determinedly.

"_Then I declare this oath to be complete regarding this matter,"_

And the presence left as suddenly as it entered, leaving flabbergasted Olympians behind.

**Hey Pixels! Sorry for the late update, some quick news, this will not be updated next week but BOA will be hopefully.**

Dedicated to wishesthatcometrue because she's my bestie (I sound like a girl, I know, like demigodvixen thought I was. I reassure you I am a guy.) Shoutouts to JustHopeForHope and AwesomenessRequired (Put that chopstick away!) People keep asking about the Pixelution, here's what it is, Paste this on your profile, _We are the Pixels, standing proud, _ _We are the Pixels, bold and loud, _ _We are the Pixels, forever shall we win, _ _We are the Pixels, let the revolution begin!"_ Spread the word of the Pixelution!

Catch ya on the flipside Pixels -PixelUp


	13. Chapter 12

We watched from the trees, perched high between the branches, at the bustling new camp.

Camp Olympia was definitely an improvement on both camps.

It was twice the size as Camp Jupiter and New Rome combined, with a mixture of Greek and Roman designs.

"Annabeth probably built those," I thought sullenly, but wiped that thought from my head.

"Are you sure it's here?" I asked Runa, her white cloak was down, letting me see her volcanic black eyes.

"Yes, I'm the champion of Fate, I'm sure," she said exasperated, throwing me an annoyed glare.

"I know you don't want to be here but-," I cut her off,

"No, I'm fine, I just want to be sure," I answered quickly.

I knew she didn't believe me but she let it go.

Suddenly, I felt a flare of energy, one that I had become familiar with.

"Quick it's happening," I shout as I throw on my hood and see Runa do the same. I leapt off the tree and landed on the ground and ran silently to the Mess Hall as the feeling got stronger.

As people walked by, we ducked behind walls and hid in the shadows as we waited for them to leave.

Soon enough, we reached the Mess Hall, both of us hiding behind a pillar that created a border for the campers to eat.

Fairly quickly, we could hear the shouting.

"How dare you do this to me!" screamed a woman's voice, pain evident in how she sounded.

I stiffened, I know that voice.

"But babe, I'm serious! I didn't cheat on you!" was the also familiar male voice, traces of fear in his voice.

"Piper told me! And the Stolls filmed it! I wish you were dead!"

I finally looked around the pillar to find a large group surrounding two people.

Two people I recognized.

Annabeth stood there with a furious expression on her face, a plain wedding ring in her hand.

"Does this mean anything to you Theseus?"

"Beth, I love you, I really do, I swear on Styx that I didn't cheat on you," he said smirking.

Obviously, he didn't know the consequences of breaking an oath on the Styx.

But Annabeth did, and she believed him because her shoulders slumped and he didn't erupt in flames.

Too bad they didn't know there are other ways to enact justice.

_Me_

I stepped into the hall, my boots echoing against the hard marble floor, the feeling had subsided to a dull throbbing, signaling a broken oath.

I was going to enjoy this.

"_My my my, what a silly little godling,"_ I chuckled, purposely changing my voice to scare my brother.

Annabeth's head whipped around to see who had spoken. Sadly, her eyes were met with my hooded face.

I stepped forwards, walking through the demigods and legacies, recognizing a few but I ignored them.

They parted for me like the Red Sea.

"Who are you?" squeaked out Theseus, obviously intimidated by the way I carried myself and Zoe who fingered her bow as she walked in behind me.

I could feel his fear.

And I relished in it.

He ruined my old life, taken away my friends and purpose in life.

_My turn_

"_Didn't they tell you lying is bad Poseidon spawn?" _I said mainly directing this at Annabeth.

Sure enough, she connected the dots and her face turned red.

As she raised her hand to hit him, I melted my body into water from the Cocytus and formed myself between Annabeth's punch and Theseus' face. Blocking her fist with my hand, I clicked my tongue mockingly. _"Really Annabeth, I thought you knew better, it is not your job to ensure justice,"_

I saw her expression change from angry, to scared within seconds. She knew what I meant.

"_It's mine," _I say, pushing her away and grabbing my brother's throat lifting him in the air. The other campers were too shocked or afraid to help him. He did, of course, break a sacred oath and is getting what he deserves.

Faintly, I could hear Runa's faint laughter in the background and smirked. She was enjoying this.

As was I.

"_You have broken an oath on the Styx, how do you plead?" _I asked him, enjoying his gasps of air.

"No-not guilty," he stammered, sobs racking his body.

"Really? I must be delusional then, what do you think Runa?" reverting to my normal voice, amusement clear in my voice.

"Fate does not lie," she replied mysteriously, confusing everyone but us.

"Well then Theseus, it seems like you are guilty and I get to have fun, what do you say?" I snarl in his face, already dragging him to a stone table. Flipping him around, he crashed heavily into the hard surface. Groaning, he tried to escape but I held him still.

Touching him, I turned all of the water in his body to Phlegathon water.

He screamed as he felt the effects, burning him throughout while also healing him.

The result was perpetual agony as he spasmed on the table, crying, begging for help.

His veins started to shine a fiery red, reflecting the power of the river flowing through his veins.

Some campers had to turn away, pity shining in their eyes.

Yet, they wore an expression of disgust.

Not to me I realized, while they certainly feared me, they were disgusted by my ex-brother's actions.

Annabeth tried to rush forwards to help him, but she was restrained by Runa.

"NO!" she screamed, "You monster!"

That stopped me, Theseus' sobs slowly subsiding as he felt the fire leave his body. Being called a monster, that was a new one.

"Well then, little Annie has hurt my feelings, so I will finish this up,"

Obviously, my brother thought that meant I was letting him go.

He was wrong.

As he tried to limp away, I hit his head with my fist causing him to slump to his knees.

I placed the palm of my hand against his head and my hand flared with a black light.

With one final scream, his body seemed to disintegrate into black water that seeped into the ground. "What did you do to him?" shrieked one of the Aphrodite girls.

"He's not dead if that's what you think,"

There were audible sighs from the girl. Most of the camp came to the same conclusion that I did, this was the girl that Theseus used to cheat on his wife.

"He has faded," and with that, Runa and I swept out of Camp, leaving behind a shocked and awestruck group of campers.

**Uh… Hey Pixels?**

**Please don't hurt me!**

**I had finals and a lot of Homework. Thanks for sticking around though:P If you haven't done so yet, check my secondary account ChaoticOrder on wattpad that I share with my friend Fairytailfanforlife**

**I have a very popular story on there, Lord of the Eclipse, go read it!**

**Catch ya on the flipside Pixels!**

**-PixelUp**


	14. Chapter 13

Splash,

The sound echoed throughout the Underworld as shades drifted aimlessly.

"Do I have to do another Charon?" I shouted, exasperated at the wait.

Splash

Turning, I looked at Runa incredulously, "Why would you give him more than necessary?"

"You gave him one, there are two of us idiot," stated Runa looking at me bored.

Before I could retort, a familiar ferry came floating down the River Styx.

"Your companion is correct young one," Charon smirked gracefully docking his ferry next to us.

"Can you take us to my mother Charon?" I asked impatiently.

"So you received her message nephew?"

"Yes yes, you can have your bonding time later, we are already late and I have no wish to provoke her," Runa cut in.

Without another word, they boarded the ferry and let Charon ferry them down the river.

"I believe you have already met my mother and your new grandmother," Charon finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, it wasn't the most pleasant experience," I commented, as the shore grew closer.

The two companions stepped off the boat as it docked on the shore, not waiting for Charon to stop completely.

"Thank you Uncle, for the ride," I said, tossing him another coin.

As the two immortals walked towards their destination, a nervous silence fell over them.

For them, they might meet a possible enemy, or a new family member.

Eventually, they reached the heart where Raze simply solidified the water and allowed them to walk across. What used to be a taunting task became as easy to do as breathing.

And soon enough, they were greeted by six figures.

"Mothers," I began, "I heard you wanted me?"

Styx was the one to reply, "Yes, our mother has finally heard about you, she wished to meet you,"

The woman, apparently my grandmother, stepped forwards.

As I studied her, I could tell she was truly my grandmother. She looked like each goddess of the Rivers, each of them had similar traits they had gotten from her.

She had pale white skin with stars for eyes, a pitch black dress that shimmered faintly.

As she walked closer to me, pitch black wings fluttered, sprouting from her back.

Soon enough, she was right in front of me and she was the same height as me as she stared at me.

Raising her hand she brushed it along my cheek before suddenly flipping my hood off.

"Perseus Jackson, at long last we meet again,"

I bowed respectfully, "Yes it has Lady Nyx or can I say grandmother?"

She looked thoughtful, torn between accepting me and stabbing me.

"Please, let's start over, we are family now," I murmur, just loud enough for her to hear.

After a moment of deep concentration she nodded.

I didn't hesitate; I stepped forwards and hugged her.

She stiffened, being an ancient deity, she probably didn't get hugged a lot.

After a moment, we both let go. As we turned to my mothers and her daughters, I noticed their expressions.

They were filled with relief and happy that our family had gotten that much larger.

"Raze, you are truly one of a kind," Cocytus said.

"I already know that mom' I said winking, causing Runa to smack me in the head and my relatives to laugh at my misfortune.

* * *

><p>All throughout camp, campers froze as a deep penetrating silence fell over them. But for others, it was even more extreme. All of the senior campers fell to the ground in agony as a voice echoed in their heads.<p>

"_So these are the greatest heroes of their generation," _the voice seemed to mock, sending endless pulses of pain by being in the demigod's presence.

"_It does not matter; just know that you were the ones that caused Perseus Jackson to die."_

Several campers had to stifle sobs.

"_But, perhaps I should thank you, for you made our life much easier,"_ the voice continued.

The ground opened up underneath each senior camper and closed as soon as they opened; only allowing the demigod to slip through.

"_Enjoy Tartarus as you realize you were the reason Olympus fell!"_

* * *

><p><strong>So hey I got a big author's note.<strong>

**So first off, yes I know I made a mistake with Orion and Theseus, I decided to change the name. On wattpad I can edit it but on ff it's more difficult so just deal with it.**

**Besides that, shoutout to The_Hetalians for being the 300****th**** follower, thanks so much to all of my pixels.**

**Also I entered a completion for wattpad fanfiction, I will also put the link in the comments, Please vote for me!**

**Dedicated to Imagination_Seeker for providing a brilliant comment. Yes some of you are Pixelettes! **

**Catch ya on the flipside Pixels and Pixelettes!**

**-PixelUp**


	15. Chapter 14

Percy's POV

I opened my eyes and stretched my arms climbing out of bed. I rubbed the sleep from eyes.

That's when I noticed the room I slept in was different from the room I fell asleep in.

Jumping into a defensive position I scanned the room for threats.

What I saw did not make me relax at all.

I was in a large bedroom that should have been in old mansion.

Red drapes fell from the curtains casting dark shadows over.

Silk sheets covered the bed I was in, with red wood paneling covering the walls.

My hand slowly crept towards my swords on my back when I realized the lack of familiar weight on my back.

I was unarmed.

That's when I noticed the double doors at the end of the room.

Warily, I walked to the doors and slowly opened them.

It led to a long empty hallway.

Stepping out, I made a quick decision and edged forward slowly, watching for danger constantly.

Surprisingly, nothing happened.

Soon enough, I had reached the end of the hallway and was thoroughly nervous.

Where was I?

Placing my hand to the door in front of me, I jumped back as where my hand was, darkness was spreading across the polished wood.

No, not darkness,

_Space_

Tiny stars twinkled on the wood as the inky blackness spread across the walls and ceiling, making me appear to be in the endless expanse of space.

I stared in wonder as a comet flew across the ceiling and watched as star collapsed in on itself creating a black hole.

Then the doors swung open and the darkness faded away.

The room was brightly lit from marble braziers holding Greek fire.

There were obsidian pillars holding a ceiling that mirrored the hallway I was just in.

I felt a force compel me to enter the room.

It wasn't menacing or nefarious; it reminded me of all my happy memories,

It reminded me of home.

Not Camp Halfblood,

The Heart of the Rivers where I lived, with Zoe and my mothers.

Soon I reached the center of the room and the energy faded.

That's when I saw the shimmering throne in front of me.

A man wearing a black suit was sitting in a throne that seemed to be the universe folded into a physical point.

Galaxies seemed to be the common theme here.

For they were all over the throne, as they moved and shifted constantly like a living being.

**"****I see you find my palace interesting," **

My attention snapped back to the man as he spoke.

The man had pitch black hair, lightly tan skin. But what caught my attention the most were his eyes.

They were pure white, shining like a miniature supernova.

"Who are you and why did you bring me here?" I asked.

He laughed and stepped down from his throne and shrunk to human size.

**"****Two very simple questions also with two simple answers,"**

And he turned and looked at me expectantly.

**"****Walk with me, Raze, if that is what you wish me to call you,"**

I shrugged and followed him.

The hall folded in on itself and transformed into a small scale replica of a very familiar view.

"Is that Earth?" I asked in wonder.

The man ignored my question and walked around to the other side of the model Earth.

**"****I have seen many things over my very long existence son of Poseidon, but nothing as interesting as you. You have defied logic and reason and you have never failed in what you believed was right."**

I gritted my teeth at the mention of my birth parent, but did not argue with what he said. I had no idea who he was but I could tell he was powerful, stronger than even I was.

**"****I am Chaos," **he said casually, keeping his eyes on me to watch my reaction

My jaw dropped and quickly knelt down.

Then I thought about it for a second.

And stood back up.

Chaos looked at me questionably, **"Why do you not continue to bow**," he asked somewhat amused.

"Well first off," I counted with my fingers, "Three of your daughters tried to kill me and one of your sons as well. I'm assuming you brought me here to die for stopping your daughter and for the role I played in the Great Prophecy that stopped your grandson Kronos from taking over Olympus."

Chaos chuckled,

**"****All very good points, but you didn't take into consideration that I could have helped to guide you through your challenges? I chose you for a greater purpose."**

"And what was that purpose? To fight in two wars, lose my closest friends and be betrayed by the one I loved? Where were you helping me then?" I shout at him, completely disregarding his status.

He just ignored me.

**"****Those were not what you were born to do, not what you were born to be. Those wars were only a rough draft for what will happen. Son of the Rivers, there is a new war coming, a war that will tear the cosmos apart."**

**"****And you will be in the middle of it,"**

"Why me? Why can I not have a break? I saved the world multiple times, lets someone else do it!" I said exasperated.

**"****You and I both know there is no one else worthy or strong enough to carry that burden, it will be you and only has ever been you," Chaos spoke with pity but also pride in his voice.**

**"****And this is why I believe you deserve a gift,"**

"What kind of gift? If you are offering more power I will not accept it," I said stubbornly.

Chaos simply waved his hand and shadows seemed to reach towards him. With a sudden flash of light that caused me to turn away, I was shocked by what hovered in his hand.

It was a scythe.

It was nothing like Kronos' scythe, which was golden.

This scythe had a pitch black handle with gold etching built into the shaft forming an intricate pattern. The blade was a dark metal, so dark it didn't appear to have a solid form.

The crescent blade was beautifully crafted, not a blemish on its surface.

This was a weapon worthy of the gods.

Chaos waved his hand and the weapon floated over to me and dropped into my hands.

"You're kidding me right? I can't accept this, this is too much," I tried to argue.

**Chaos smiled at me warmly,** **"****This is your symbol of power, and with this you will be able to save the world once again,"**

I nodded numbly, already feeling my connection to the scythe begin to strengthen.

"What's name?" I ask, not even looking up from my new symbol of power.

**"****Maelstrom,"**

My head snapped up at the name, which was clearly a reference to the sea.

"Why that? Why something that is obviously close to my past life which I'm trying to avoid,"

Chaos walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, looking at me seriously.

**"****Because Raze, no matter how hard you try to run, it will always be a part of you,** he emphasized this by tapping where my heart was,** "It's here and what you have changed for the better. Do not fear it; embrace it, because when you accept who you are, it makes you even stronger."**

I struggled to come to terms with what he said, could I really forgive them? I pushed it to the back of my mind as Chaos began to talk again.

**"****This war is not between primordials or even the giants and Titans,"**

I visibly sighed with relief. "Well that's not too bad then," I said trying to be optimistic.

**"****It will be with all of them," Chaos finished.**

My jaw dropped and I stared appalled.

"What!"

**"****This war, you will need to side with beings you thought were your enemies. This is not some fight of control; this is a war of survival. Everyone will fight; the only truly neutral beings would be the Fates and I. You will need to decide who to fight for, and who will fight for you, because the fate of the universe lies in your hands."**

Suddenly my sight started to blur, and I realized Chaos was sending me back home.

And right before my vision went black completely, I heard Chaos shout one last thing to me,

**"****And remember, do not be afraid of who you were!"**

* * *

><p>The wind howled as they fell.<p>

It seemed days had passed and many campers were feeling fatigued and anxious.

Except for one.

Annabeth

She was reliving her worst nightmare; she knew exactly where they were going.

Of the whole group she was the only that had been to that wretched place before.

Even Nico was spared; he wasn't in camp at the time.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered the voice that had spoken, the voice that taunted them and threw them back into this hell pit.

She forced her eyes opened and forced herself to think. She took count of who was here.

She saw Katie clutch Travis midair and Conner try to hold his brother Chris. But Clarisse kept kicking him away. Will Solace was also surprisingly there with Jake. The remainder of the Seven was also freefalling, either holding on to their significant other or glaring at the betrayers. Although a few pitying looks were thrown her way.

And Rachel, the only mortal within their group, but she didn't look terrified.

Almost_ serene._

Annabeth couldn't help but wonder if Rachel knew something they didn't or if she just didn't understand the concept of Tartarus.

But she pushed that thought out of her mind as their fall started to slow and a bright red light emanated from below them.

And there it was.

Tartarus hadn't changed at all from her last visit, Annabeth could only pray their large group would deter most monsters.

Only about a mile from the surface, Annabeth suddenly had a spark of brilliance.

"Jason!" she yelled over the roaring winds trying to get the son of Jupiter's attention.

Thankfully he heard her and looked at her questioningly with also a hint of barely subdued panic.

"If you have an idea now would be the best time to mention it!" He yelled at her.

"Slow us down Jason! Get everyone close to us and try to slow us down as slow as possible!"

Jason face palmed but managed to get everyone's attention and soon enough everyone was close together and holding each other.

They started to slow down but not fast enough.

'Hurry up Jason," urged Leo, "I'm too sexy to die like this!"

As the others started to shout more encouragements, the winds did manage to slow them down drastically, but they were still falling at a rate that would be instant death.

Suddenly, Piper grabbed Jason and smashed her lips into his causing him widen his eyes in surprise but he soon closed them as he kissed her back.

Then suddenly they froze in midair, the winds stabilizing completely. While everyone was overcome by relief, Jason and Piper slowly kissed as they floated slowly to the ground.

But when they broke apart, they noticed everyone was quiet and they too turned to see the landscape of Tartarus.

Annabeth couldn't form a coherent thought; she was being struck by flashbacks and nightmares, all of which tortured her mentally and physically as she slumped to the ground.

She watched unseeing as her friends tried to help her but she couldn't escape her own mind.

And if she couldn't even escape her own mind, how would she be able to escape Tartarus?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Pixels!<strong>

**This is the update you have all been waiting for.**

**Dedication to My_blue_tardis for two reasons, **

**First, best username ever**

**Second, this girl is awesome go check her out, follow read her stories and spam her message board and all that fun stuff.**

**I love lighting up people's days, remember, a true writer doesn't just write books for views or comments. We write because it's something we can put out into the community and to entertain other people. **

**Also go vote for me on obsessiveobstinacy Fanfiction Watty awards. I think my story is the last contender.**

**Next update will be on my second account ChaoticOrder, Lord of the Eclipse, check that story out!**

**Catch ya on the flipside Pixels!**

**-PixelUp**


	16. Chapter 15

Annabeth awoke to the sound of battle.

Her eyes shot open and she instinctively moved her head to the side, just barely missing the gleaming sword that slid silently into the ground, before being wrenched free.

The dracaena snarled before swinging the blade around nearly taking off Annabeth's head.

"Annabeth!" Jason yelled, swinging his spear around, disintegrating several monsters before rushing over to her, "Are you all right?" he asked, defending her back as she managed to keep dodging the monster, it becoming even more annoyed and its attacks even more wild.

"Do I look to be alright?" Annabeth yelled over the sound of the clashing metal, "And where the Hades is my knife?"

"Yeah, one of the Stolls didn't have a weapon and they took yours," Jason apologized

"Then can I have it back now?"

"He also lost it," Jason added as a side note.

"I'm going to kill him, that was my second knife," Annabeth muttered before suddenly spinning out of the way of the dracaena's sword and kicked her wrist.

The sword dropped and for a spilt second, both demigod and monster stared at one another before Annabeth caught the falling sword and sliced the monster in half with one fluid movement.

"Is anyone injured?" Annabeth called out, as they finished off the remaining monsters.

No one called out so she assumed everyone was fine.

"Everyone get close, we need to do a head count," commanded Jason, trying to have some form of order.

There were fourteen of them, the Stoll brothers, Chris, Clarisse, Katie, Will, Jake, Rachel and the remaining 6 of the Seven.

"So this is Tartarus?" Clarisse asked uncharacteristically serious, her grip on her spear tightening.

"Y-yes it is, we need to stick together at all times," Annabeth's voice started out shaky but grew stronger towards the end. She was a daughter of Athena, she wouldn't give up so easily.

Rachel surprisingly was the first to start moving, she looked back and stared expectantly at them.

"Well? We all know where we have to go," she said before she continued heading off in her chosen direction.

"What is she talking about? Connor asked,

"The Phlegethon, we must go to the River of Fire to complete the prophecy," Annabeth murmured, her mind putting the pieces together.

* * *

><p>It was at least the seventh time they were attacked in the span in an hour.<p>

Most of them had already stopped counting as they had become exhausted. Clarisse and Jason were the only ones still leading their forced march, concentrating on getting them to the bright flare of lights on the other side of a massive hill.

Their skins were streaked with ash and sweat, boils and rashes appearing all over their skin and face.

Rachel came up from the rear, armed with a short sword she had wrestled from a monster, adding to their increasing armory as Clarisse had refused to part with any war prize.

"Are we close?" she asked Annabeth, as she brushed her curly hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, it is right over this hill, I'm just worried though…" Annabeth trailed off.

"Stop moving!" Annabeth yelled as the shadows in front of them wavered.

Everyone grouped together and brandished their weapons, "I knew it was too easy," Annabeth said quietly.

Four massive drakons burst forth, each carrying a small army of monsters.

Each side watched each other warily before suddenly a sole empousa stood from the head of one of the glittering drakons.

"Look at the proud demigods now, not so strong and now?" she spat before drawing an object from a sheath.

"Look here daughter of wisdom, I have your precious dagger, the one that killed Lord Kronos for a second time."

Annabeth stiffened in rage, how dare that creature keep her dagger, one of her most prized possessions.

"It's funny how such a small object could have taken down one of the strongest deities to ever exist," the empousa continued before a malicious smile grew on her face.

"Kill them all,"

The demigods went for the drakons first, knowing they were the biggest threat, separating into smaller groups so they could take each of them at once.

Annabeth went for her knife.

Running as fast as she could in her weakened state, she lunged at a telekine which in its fear raised its bent up bronze shield to protect itself.

She jumped on the shield using it to propel herself up the drakons, landing on its face and quickly scrabbling up to its back.

"Wisdom spawn, ready to meet your maker?" the empousa taunted, holding Annabeth's dagger.

"As long as you are ready to meet yours," Annabeth countered

They fought, a towering mountain above the rest, as demigod and monster fought to the death.

"Give up demigod, there is no you can win this fight," said the empousa as they reached a stalemate, neither side yielding, their blades locked together.

"That's what you think,"

And Annabeth went on a devastating offensive, swinging her blade in calculated patterns, all designed to inflict massive amounts of damage.

The monster could hardly keep up, frantically blocking each attack.

Annabeth had experience, but so did the empousa.

But what the empousa didn't have was anger.

Annabeth was so angry at the Fates, angry at the gods, angry at everything for putting her back into this hell pit.

And with practiced skill, the daughter of Wisdom drove her sword straight in the heart of the monster, it dissolving into gold dust that spread into the harsh air of Tartarus.

As the dagger fell, Annabeth could see her reflection glance up at her in the bronze blade before it flipped again.

Time slowed down as grabbed the dagger, discarding her sword and drove it straight into a chink in the drakon's armor.

The drakon gave a shriek of pain before turning sharply and trying to snap at Annabeth.

She vaulted off and joined her friends in finishing off the stragglers.

Soon enough, all the monsters were dead, golden dust filled the air.

"Hurry up! We need to get to the river before our adrenaline wears off!" Annabeth screamed, as they all made a mad run to the river.

Travis supported his brother who had a deep wound on his leg but they managed to reach the edge of the river along with everyone else.

The river flowed quietly, very much unlike it did earlier, where they could hear the slamming waves crash down on the shore.

Annabeth went down to the river's edge to drink but before she could even cup her hands, the river froze.

It swirled up into a massive flaming water spout, Annabeth was about to tell the others to back away but the spout exploded in a violent display of power.

There was a beautiful woman floating just above the water's surface, the water seemingly supporting her.

Her red hair, very much like the oracle's, flowed in the air, as if she were underwater.

Her pale skin with her rosy lips only helped her sense of beauty while her eyes gazed at the demigods curiously.

"I am the goddess of this River, what brings demigods to this part of the world?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bla bla bla excuse bla bla<strong>

**Yes it's late.**

**School is tough and I've had some personal problems lately.**

**Don't worry they are fixed and hopefully I can update more now.**

**Dedication to PikaKipz the joint account of Strider1237 and matchbox7**

**They are great people who played minecraft with me!**

**Catch ya on the flipside Pixels!**

**-PixelUp**


	17. Chapter 16

The waters stilled as he approached, recognizing him and rejoicing in his return.

They sensed why he came as they were same, for they were the Heart and the Heart was him.

The Five Rivers each had great power; they had the ability to destroy.

And the power to create.

Each river represented the a part of the cycle of death and rebirth,

Alone, each river cannot bring back the dead.

But together, they have the power to do so much more.

Waves crashed on the shore as they sensed their master's desire.

The water started to thrash violently and the Heart became a storm of raging proportions, its power alone could have destroyed the entire Underworld if its master did not have firm control of it.

Water spouts flared up from the roaring waters as finally a sole figure could be seen standing above the thrashing waves, calmly lifting his arms as he chanted in a language older than Greece itself.

Golden light could be seen flaring up from the depth of the lake, brightening up the entire roof of the Underworld. Eventually the blindingly bright light burst through the waves and split into four separate orbs of light.

Each of the lights started to form themselves into a shape that resembled a vaguely human shape.

But then the lights started to solidify.

Into people.

Very well-known people.

Suddenly, Luke Castellen, Bianca di Angelo, Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf fell from the sky and two watery arms caught them gently.

* * *

><p>The first thing Silena Beauregard saw when she was shaken awake was Beckendorf.<p>

"Hey Charlie," she muttered sleepily, barely registering his warm hand gently caressing her cheek.

Wait, warm?

The dead, even while in Elysium felt cold to the touch.

Her eyes started to tear up, it wasn't possible was it?

As tears started to finally fall down her cheeks, Beckendorf kissed her tears, before gently holding her close, her relatively small body fitting perfect to his.

"You wouldn't belie-," Beckendorf was suddenly cut off as Silena crashed her lips on his, as she poured as much love and passion into the kiss.

When they finally broke apart breathlessly, Silena whispered "I love you,"

"I love you too," Beckendorf for the first time felt comfortable with another living being instead of a machine.

They were interrupted by a slight cough and turned to see a very familiar person.

"Sup guys," Percy Jackson said leaning against a doorway.

* * *

><p>Luke was nursing a red cheek after being slapped by Zoe or technically Runa now as they had been told to call her. The rest were waiting for Percy or Raze as he also told them of his past decisions to speak, watching him closely, and noticing everything that was different about him.<p>

Eventually Bianca spoke, her ADHD getting the best of her.

"First, I want to know why you brought me back or any of us for that matter. Not that we mind of course but why did you do it?"

Raze looked up at them thoughtfully. "I needed more allies and I trust you guys. Besides that," Raze walked towards Bianca and Luke, "You two were harder to bring back to life because you both chose reincarnation, but it so happens you both were accidentally killed in your second life, Bianca in a house fire and Luke to a plane crash. My mother Lethe managed to save your memories and implant them in your new bodies."

Both Luke and Bianca were stunned but Silena was distracted by one thing.

"New bodies?" she asked, looking herself over but not noticing anything physically different.

"Hm? Oh yes, you are flesh and blood but similar to me, it is actually only energy manifested from my own being," Raze explained

Everyone, including Runa stared at him blankly.

"I mean to say, like how Prometheus created man from clay, I created your own bodies," he amended, "If you cut yourself now, you will see the difference,"

Raze tossed Luke a knife and Luke looked at it blankly.

"What?"

"Cut yourself," Raze enunciated slowly.

As Luke slowly dragged the knife across his palm, the newly resurrected heroes watched disbelievingly as instead of mortal blood, liquid fire pooled out before healing itself.

"Okay now that is settled, we need you guys to help us, you can walk away now and live a normal life. Or you can help us and fight evil."

Time seemed to slow down, each considered their options and weighed their odds.

Bianca was the first to step forward, "I will help you," she said determinedly.

Beckendorf and Silena both stepped forwards, "As will we,"

Everyone turned to face Luke. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"I get why you chose the others, they were heroes. But me? I killed so many people. I didn't even deserve Elysium." He said softly.

"Luke look at me," Raze said softly, "You are forgiven, you made the greatest sacrifice and chose to save the world. You are a hero,"

Luke looked at Beckendorf and Silena and they both smiled at him. He turned back to Percy, "Thank you," he said softly.

Raze smirked, "Don't thank me yet, you still have to convince some people of your change of heart." He held out his hand, "Be my shield and sword and I will make sure you find redemption, become my champion,"

Hours seemed to pass until Luke took Raze's hand and looked up at him with steady conviction.

"I will,"

A flash of light caused all but Raze and Luke to close their eyes, when they could finally see again, Luke was dressed in a new arsenal of weapons, his outfit looked very similar to Raze's but without a hood and heavier black armor.

Luke was speechless, looking himself over, all he could do was feel exuberant in the power flowing through his veins.

Runa finally spoke up, "If you are done admiring yourself we are on a schedule,"

Luke looked up with determination, "What's the plan my Lord?"

Raze grinned widely, "Now, we save the world,"

* * *

><p><strong>Im so sorry for the long wait but I am now getting back into the swing of things. I do know I have lost a lot of readers but that's okay. My fault but for everyone asking, this story is not abandoned or ever will be. Also I want to dedicate this chapter to Izzyyy2002 for being, well awesome:P<strong>

**Catch ya on the flipside Pixels!**

**-PixelUp**


	18. Chapter 17

It had been seven days since they met the goddess of the Phlegathon.

They had so many questions but the goddess refused to answer them, only giving them a direction to follow and a scarce message.

_He will come_

Not much to go on but they wisely didn't argue much, even though Annabeth and Clarisse had to be restrained from physically assaulting river goddess.

With the Phlegathon healing capabilities helping them manage somewhat, they continued their grueling trek, unaware of the dangers ahead.

And none of them caught the glare that the Lady Phlegathon shot at Annabeth.

* * *

><p>Jake Mason was a walking dead man.<p>

They assumed the worse as soon as he collapsed.

But it was much worse than that.

The endless walking for days on end pushed each hero to their breaking points, even the Stolls had stopped making jokes every two seconds to control their labored breathing.

Jason tried to rush to his side but with him practically carrying Piper, he could only stumble and kneel at Jake's side.

"Jake, speak to me, come on, we don't have time for this," pleaded Jason despairingly, reaching out to shake the son of Hephaestus awake.

"Don't touch me,"

Jason recoiled as if struck.

Somehow, impossibly, Jake slowly picked himself up and faced the exhausted heroes, his head tilted towards the rocky ground.

"Dude, are you okay?" Connor asked nervously.

Jake looked up or what was left of him.

His previously well-built form used to tower over all of them. Now he was a hardly a human being.

His gaunt features, covered in blood and ash only brought the term desperate to mind.

But more so than that when he fully looked up and they could see the literal decay of his eyes.

Before their very eyes, the entire left side of his face started to decay and crumble to dust, his skin turning black as if he were infected.

He managed one last word before his body went rigid,

"RUN!"

Katie turned into Travis' shoulder and sobbed, both in fear and in sorrow.

Rachel froze up and glanced at Annabeth in fear, "We need to go now!" she screamed

Annabeth broke from her stupor and was about to speak when the words died on her lips.

It started slowly but built to a crashing roar, pummeling the heroes, surrounding them in a fury of anguish and hatred, pure malice freezing them in place.

It was laughter.

Cold, harsh laughter.

The laughter of a killer who seeks out his victims for amusement and slaughtered the innocent.

And it came from Jake.

His body lurched forwards, his skin darkening faster and faster, the crimson blood that covered his body turning black.

"What the Hades!" shrieked Piper only to wake up to see an inhumane copy of Jake.

Leo lit his hands on fire, "I don't know what you have done with Jake but I can assure you, if you don't leave his body now, we will have blowtorched monster chow for dinner,"

From the creature in front of them, came an unearthly cackle, as it turned to face them, "_You might as well halfbreed, your friend is already dead,"_

Leo hesitated, but their time in Tartarus gave them a few gifts.

As soon as the monster in front of them lunged at Jason, Leo blasted it back with fire, they could hear shrieking pain from the creature until it inexplicably stopped.

None of them were prepared for what happened next.

The collapsed body, now completely and utterly destroyed beyond recognition, rose once again, lurching towards them slowly.

"_I always come back, this body is now mine and there is no escape for you," _its hauntingly empty voice hissed at them, _"Flee, little demigods, for there is no place in my prison where you can hide."_

Chris turned to them, "Run now," he told them calmly, unsheathing his sword.

"What! There is no way we are leaving you behind Chris!" Clarisse raged at him.

"I will hold it off long enough for you to escape, you need to leave!" The tone of his voice changed in a second. He turned towards his girlfriend and kissed her deeply, "Go kill some monsters for me," Chris whispered in her ear and turned back to his adversary, who ever so slowly lumbered towards them, its dead eyes focused on Chris.

"I love you Clarisse, never forget that," Chris said, his eyes never moving from the creatures place, he slowly took a battle position.

With one last hopeless look, Clarisse was frozen in place until Annabeth grabbed her and pulled her away, "Don't let his sacrifice go to waste, we need to leave,"

Slowly, but surely they managed to leave the son of Hermes and whatever monster that was behind them, only able to hear shouts and the clang of metal with the occasional horrendous laugh.

A testament to Clarisse's strength, she did not weep until they were a safe distance away.

She turned and managed one look behind her, to see the rise of the hill behind them, where surely her boyfriend was fighting for her life.

"I love you Chris," she whispered, tears finally cascading down her face.

For the first time in her life, she did not wipe them away.

As she eventually walked back to the main group, fortunately or unfortunately, she could not hear the deadly silence that had overtaken the hills behind her.

* * *

><p>"Here, take my hand,"<p>

Katie looked up to see Travis holding his hand out, he was a few boulders ahead of her.

They were at their final obstacle.

Or at least they hoped.

A moderate hill, stood in their way, not even appearing that daunting.

But in Tartarus, even such a simple hike took agonizing hours of crawling and fighting off winged beasts on unstable ground.

But for some reason, no monsters flocked towards them, it was as if this hill and what lay beyond it was a safe haven.

Or so they hoped.

Travis hoisted up Katie and help her steady as she tried to regain footing.

"I might as well ask this while we are still alive," he fidgeted nervously, "Will you go out with me when we are topside again,"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "If you can focus right now, maybe we will," she teased.

They were interrupted by a shout farther ahead and they both hurried to join the others.

As they scrambled to the top, all of the survivors couldn't help the audible gasps that escaped them.

Before them was a paradise indescribable by words. But even before they could fully comprehend what they were seeing, a ghastly howl tore through the air.

Behind them, at the base of the hill, were two grotesque beings, warped beyond recognition.

The survivors understood, even if some were slower on the uptake.

One of them used to be Jake Mason.

And the other used to be Chris Rodriguez.

They were once before two heroes.

Now, they were nothing more than monsters.

* * *

><p><strong>It has been a very long time I know, but I finally found time to write. I thank all of you who have stood by my side and all of you who have joined recently.<strong>

**I dedicate this chapter to PhoenixRevenge for including me as an OC in her story Like Poison.**

**Please go check her out she is awesome.**

**Also you can meet and chat with other wattpadders of the PJ fandom on the mobile app of KIK**

**Our group name is #WattpaddersUnite**

**Hope to see you soon!**

**Catch ya on the flipside Pixels!**

**-PixelUp**


	19. Chapter 18

"_Jack be nimble,"_

Hearts pounding in their ears, the demigods froze, the eerie, sharp voice echoing from the bottom of the hill.

"_Jack be quick,"_

The two creatures at the bottom of the hill slowly trudged up, almost too hideous to describe.

_Jack jump over the candlestick,"_

"What the Hades' are they saying?" Annabeth cried out, her eyes nervously shifting about, but always coming back to rest on the two figures slowly but steadily making their way to the surviving heroes.

A random spout of magma erupted from the ground, nearly splashing on Katie, who Travis pulled out of the way of danger.

Connor pulled at Jason's tattered shirt, "It means we have to go," he pleaded.

But his eyes were trained on Piper, who was frozen, her usually mesmerizing eyes now a startling black.

She took an uneasy step towards the blackened monsters, which were only several yards away at this point.

The ground shook slightly, magma erupted once again, droplets splashing against her skin, but she didn't even flinch.

Jason took a chance.

He grabbed the love of his life and threw themselves off the hill, away from their mutated deceased friends.

The rest of the heroes soon followed in the same manner, the amount of molten rock increasing steadily. It didn't matter if this was the monster's doing or even if it was Tartarus himself.

They needed to escape.

"_Jack and Jill went up the hill,"_

Rocks pierced Jason's back as he held Piper tight as they rolled down the steep hill, wincing as rocks tore gashes into his skin.

"_Jack fell down and broke his crown,"_

Jason had to bite back a cry as his head struck a brick sized rock, jutting from the ground.

"_And Jill came tumbling after,"_

Piper was ripped from his arms as they finally reached the bottom of the hill. They rolled to a stop and lay panting, open wounds spilling new blood.

As the rest of the group slid down to meet them, Jason finally found the strength to sit up slightly, his head throbbing where the rock had struck him.

He reached up, gingerly touching his wound, wincing when he pulled away and found blood on his fingertips.

Jason glanced up when he could finally see straight, and saw Piper slumped over, her arm in a grotesque position.

He staggered to his feet and with Annabeth's help, they turned Piper face up, her neck twisted to the left.

Jason dropped to his knees, pulling his love into his arms, silent tears racking his body, while Piper's lifeless eyes gazed up, unseeing to all of their pain.

* * *

><p>Waves roared in their ears as they carried Piper's body to the shores of the apparent safe haven in Tartarus.<p>

Jason refused to leave Piper's body, despite of the risks.

He refused to let those monsters contaminate her beauty, for even in death she was beautiful.

The most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Eventually they had reached as far as they could, they had reached the shores of a massive lake, filled by swiftly flowing water that shown with iridescent color that reminded Jason's aching heart of Piper's ever-changing eyes.

They set her body down gently, Clarisse taking a lookout from behind, searching the jagged landscape for any signs of danger, but every crevice could have held an untellable amount of evil.

"Are you alright Jason?" asked Leo, his eyes shining with tears.

The son of Jupiter could only shake his head as he numbly gazed over the roaring waves.

Leo awkwardly patted his back, wiped his own eyes and left his Roman friend to grieve.

"WE GOT INCOMING!" hollered Clarisse as she readied the broken staff of her spear, ready to fight to the death if necessary.

Hordes of monsters, of every variety were pulled into existence by an unseen force, their very being was created out dust.

Tartarus' doing no doubt.

Annabeth cursed and readied her dagger, shouting out orders, her hoarse voice cracking at the end.

With the monsters only 20 feet away, the situation seemed hopeless.

That's when, Jason the only one not facing the new threat, still overcome by loss and facing the lake still, saw them.

Four blurs of motion launched from the lake, propelled over the demigods and directly into the army of monsters.

Within in minutes of slashing and stabbing, the figures slowed down enough for the exhausted heroes to see them clearly.

Four cloaked figures, two men and two women.

Robed in black, with a gleaming assortment of swords, daggers and bows.

They approached the demigods, moving in deadly synchronization, before stopping in front of them.

And dropped into a kneeling position.

"Um, thank you?" Travis tried but received no answer.

Clarisse opened her mouth, no doubt to interrogate them when a soothing voice washed over them.

"I am afraid they are not bowing to you, but rather to me heroes," A figure literally melted from the water, physical features formed underneath a hood which concealed his face.

Power literally flowed off his body as the demigods felt the urge to kneel but forced it back.

"YOU!"

Annabeth recognized the man, he killed Theseus.

Annabeth made to lunge forwards, but the man held up a hand and one of the other cloaked men grabbed and held her in place.

The man in charge studied her before nodding to her captor.

"You may reveal yourself champion, it may reduce their concerns,"

The champion let go of Annabeth and she turned around to face him.

He dropped his hood, his blue eyes staring deep into her own gray eyes.

Her hands flew up to mouth, "L-Luke?"

He smiled crookedly, "Hey there Annie,"

And none of them noticed the two solitary figures watching them from a distance, with cold lifeless eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So I had to update this according to Mya<strong>

**So dedication to her shadowsleek**

**Also, quick side note, does anyone know what the original monsters I have made are reminiscent too?**

**Here's a hint, I got the idea for them from a very popular Horror Game, so if you watch youtube, you should understand them.**

**Beginning of All is the next update,**

**And apparently, according to the people you kik me, fans that are girls prefer Pixies to Pixelettes:P**

**Catch ya on the flipside Pixels!**

**-PixelUp **


	20. Chapter 19

Within the hour, all the demigods were resting and being healed by the remaining cloaked figures. They were being held, for it didn't seem they had an option whether to stay or to leave, in an amphitheater not unlike the one in Camp Half Blood.

Jason sat in the corner, his back pressed against a column as he stared into nothingness, his once sky blue eyes seemingly fractured, and red with unshed tears.

No one could appease his sorrow and he laid there a broken man.

Annabeth on the other hand, was attempting to put up a façade of bravery but covered in wounds still being treated and slowly drinking nectar did nothing for that image.

Luke kneeled in front of her, "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded distrustingly, the pain of his past betrayal still weighed heavily.

He sighed, "Look, I am sorry. I know nothing I ever say will make you change your opinion of me-"

"Damn right you are!" Her façade broke suddenly, "You left us, you killed my friends, my family and broke your promise to me. Thalia and I needed you and you left us!" Sobs broke free as she finally released her pent up emotions.

He was silent for a moment, his eyes cast towards the ground.

"I know," He whispered, almost too quiet for her to her, "But that doesn't mean I can't try and make it up to you. I have many regrets and this is my moment to redeem myself."

He looked up, his eyes glistening with tears.

That's all it took for Annabeth to bury her head into his chest as he held her like when they were younger. "I missed you Luke," She murmured, hugging him tight.

He rested his chin on her head, "As did I,"

He pressed his lips to her forehead before letting go, "Come on, I want you to meet someone,"

Luke helped her up before calling out two names that froze her in her tracks.

"Silena! Beckendorf!"

Two more of the figures, one petite and graceful in form and one that was well built and towered over the other, moved from checking on their patients and walked over to the daughter of Athena.

With trembling fingers, Annabeth reached forward and pulled down the hood on the female, revealing none other than the tragic daughter of love.

Soon after, the other figure who was much too tall for her to reach for his hood, also revealed himself.

Annabeth did the logical thing.

* * *

><p>She fainted.<p>

"That was unexpected," Raze remarked as he watched the girl he once loved collapse in a dead faint.

"Don't judge her, she has been wandering Tartarus for several days and this is very sudden,"

"Pity she survived the Puppets, it would have been amusing to watch her friends fight off her corpse." He ignored Runa's comment.

And was rewarded with smack to the back of his head.

"I know your still bitter, but don't lose sight of yourself Raze," Her eyes softened, "The day you lose your humanity, you are no better than those monsters,"

They stood silently in the shadows before he responded heavily, "I am no hero, never was, if that is what you are referring too,"

Runa stepping in front of him, focusing his sullen gaze on to her.

"I never said you were a hero," She said sharply, "I said you are a better person than to be bitter over her,"

She turned to walk away but stopped with her back turned away.

"And for the record," She whispered, "I believe you are a hero and you always will be,"

* * *

><p>"I know of the prophecy," The bluntness of the statement shocked the campers.<p>

While the campers were exuberant to greet their fallen brethren, they were wary of the man and woman who they saw firsthand slaughter another human being without pity.

Annabeth stood up, most likely to berate or argue with him but stopped when she felt a hand come down on her shoulder.

"Annabeth stop, he was the one to return me back to life along with the others, he gave me a chance to prove myself and I took it," Luke told her sternly.

"He killed another camper! He tortured him!" she exclaimed, stubbornly refusing to see him in another light.

"And yet, there were reasons I committed those crimes as you believe they are," Raze took a step forward, his hood covering his expressions from being read from anyone.

"That does not excuse the torture!"

"He broke a promise on the Styx and received his punishment Annabeth Chase,"

"Do not accuse me of wrongs on which you committed yourself wisdom spawn, he wasn't the only one to cheat was he?"

There was no defense to that and she knew it.

The lady in white broke in, her voice melodic, "Now we know which parts of the prophecy has passed and we know how our individual paths will take us,"

"Who are you?" Jason asked, startling everyone for he had been silent for the duration of their recovery.

She nodded towards the Luke and he fell into a mock kneel, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the great, the all-powerful, (Maybe a little sexist), Champion of the Fates themselves, Lady Runa!"

He was pushed over with a wave of her hands, smiling a little but held a wicked smirk as she was already planning his death.

"In other words Annabeth, I know what has happened and what will happen, you are one of the cursed campers who believed Perseus Jackson was dead, are you not?"

That was a harsh blow and everyone knew it. But the campers knew they deserved it.

"And if we are doing introductions, I might as well join in but I will not let my champion introduce me," This was followed by a quick glare at the son of Hermes who grinned in return.

"I am Raze and I am a minor Protogenoi if you will," He began before being cut off once again by Annabeth.

"You are a Primordial? I have never heard of you,"

Clarisse whispered to Katie, "Someday her pride will get her killed,"

"I am really trying hard not to smite you," Raze groaned before tensing suddenly.

"He's awake,"

Luke stood up, "That's not possible, we should have had more time," He turned towards Runa, but she could only shake her head, "I had not foreseen this, somethings wrong,"

"I don't understand, who is awake?" Conner asked nervously.

Rachel gasped, "No it can't be…"

Her eyes glowed green once more as she repeated a line of the prophecy.

_Risen has the Legends that cannot die_

"Erebus is fully awake and is amassing his armies along with Tartarus. The Primordials are returning to reclaim their power. Soon, all of them will awaken and then the final stretch begins," The son of the Rivers spoke solemnly, although none of them knew this title.

"And what is that?" Luke asked softly.

"Reality ceases to exist"

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Break is the best time to get some writing in and now I'm coming back with a bang!<strong>

**The prophecy is being revealed slowly(Which is amusing to see all of your guesses on deciphering it)**

**So dedication to AjSummer one of the many people to obsess over the Brason part which I had to add in:P**

**Although I was very shocked to see that took precedence over Jake and Chris(You people are weirdXD)**

**WHAT SHOULD I UPDATE NEXT**

**Catch ya on the flipside Pixels**

**-PixelUp**


	21. Chapter 20

"Don't just glare at me, use your so called wisdom, dissect the prophecy and look carefully," Raze mocked, as he paced in front of the demigods.

His shifting and nervous energy clearly showed his sense of unease.

That being said, none of the demigods felt like confronting him over it, so they all turned to the only other person who seemed to have any idea on what was happening.

"Walk with us," murmured Runa as she waved her hand and a glowing crystal bridge shimmered into existence, its destination, the island in the distance.

"W-we are going there?" Katie asked awestruck, this paradise before them could only be Elysium.

Runa only smiled knowingly as she stepped on to the platform, her white cloak not disguising her effortlessly grace. Carefully, the tired demigods edged on the bridge, delighting in the fact of the opaque yet solid bridge under their feet.

As soon as Will, who was the last one to step on to the platform, Raze nodded to Runa before melting into a stream of fiery water before joining the lake, Beckendorf, Silena and Bianca all following him while Luke walked with Runa.

"Oracle, if you will,"

Rachel bowed her head and her eyes flared green before the spirit in her took control.

_"Risen has the Legends that cannot die,_

_Cursed are the ones who have lived a lie,_

_Fallen from the stars, a hero returns,_

_Seek salvation through the river that burns,_

_Evil shall stir and ruins shall rise,_

_The End of All is nigh."_

"And what can you deduce from that, daughter of Athena?" Runa's voice echoed across the Heart, the chaotic waters stilling for only a moment before continuing to crash upon the shore, mirroring Raze's conflicted emotions.

"How does any of that help us?" Clarisse asked, "And better yet, what does any of it have to do with us?"

They were halfway across the Heart at this point, to Runa and Luke, it was clear that Raze was listening in.

"How about we break it down backwards? I can only share with you some parts to the prophecy that my patrons have allowed me to discuss," Runa said evenly, shifting so her hood wreathed her face in shadows.

"The End of All, that explains itself fairly well, and yet, it is also not decisive," she paused, seemingly trying to form the words in her mind, "It does not state that the universe as we know it will fade forever, but rather that future possibility is upon us,"

She stopped, her back still facing them.

She turned and slowly walked up to Annabeth and Rachel, who were leading their small group.

"This means that every action you take, every single decision you make, will affect the outcome of our destiny," Her voice held a solemn tone, but also had a hint of a threat buried in it. "I would advise you to not to mishandle any of the upcoming situations."

She stared at each of the demigods individually before turning and continued to walk along her bridge.

All of the demigods glanced at each other, clearly intimidated before hurrying after her.

"The next line is fairly simple," Luke cut in, clearly enjoying this, "Really bad things will try and destroy the world and old buildings will rebuild,"

"My colleague has summed up the current situation quite well," She spoke dryly, but sounded as if that vague description was enough.

Will jumped into the conversation, "And the next line we already solved, we used the Phlegathon to find you,"

"Clever boy, why couldn't you be more like that?" That was directed at Luke, who glared indignantly.

The group was nearly to the end, a silence fell upon the group, which Annabeth started to break by opening her mouth but was stopped as Runa raised her hand, "I apologize, but I cannot share anything else, the rest will come in time," Her expression did not betray the way she shut down the conversation.

It was obvious she would not speak about the matter anymore.

* * *

><p>As soon as all of them stepped ashore, the bridge shimmered out of existence.<p>

But that did not surprise the demigods because due to their awestruck expressions, nothing else could surprise them anymore.

They could not even comprehend what they were viewing, from a distance, the island appeared to be tropical but as they all gazed upon the unadulterated beauty, they all perceived something differently that shook them to their very core.

It would not do it justice to describe it in words.

After what felt like an eternity, they were shaken from their stupor as a voice cut through the fog that clouded their mind.

"This is where the greatest heroes will arrive once they have passed from the mortal realm," Raze quietly but proudly spoke.

Jason was the first to speak, tear stains still lining his cheeks, "Is this not Elysium?"

"This is my patron's domain," Luke smugly added, "If the world doesn't go to Hades within the next year and I die peacefully, I'm coming here,"

Jealous glares were thrown until Runa smacked his head.

"When he means here, he means the reflecting branch of the Heart in the Underworld," Bianca suddenly materialized, nodding at the two deities there.

"You have spent enough time here, in Tartarus and my domain as well. It is time for you to return home demigods," Raze adopted an emotionless tone.

Trying very hard not to incinerate some of them.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to look at Leo, who shuffled nervously.

"What about the friends we left behind? Is there a way to cure them?" The demigods turned and cast a pleading look towards the two deities.

The Lord of the Heart and the Lady of Fate both took genuinely sorrowful expressions.

"No I am sorry, neither of us have the power to change them, the Puppets have control now, we have lost them forever,"

Clarisse started to tear up, Silena pulling her into an embrace.

There was a moment of silence for the fallen heroes.

"Puppets?" Katie asked fearfully, her mind flashing back to the horrible laughter and demented poetry that emanated from the creatures.

"Parasites, creatures from the time of the Protogenoi," said Raze darkly. "Once taken under possession by them, there is no return, they warp and feed on your soul as they use your body to find more hosts."

"How do we fight them?" Annabeth said, her mind running a million miles an hour.

"You don't," Beckendorf cut in, "I tried and they almost got me," His voice got impossibly soft, "You run, you run and you don't look back,"

There was absolute silence after that, almost too much for the demigods to take in.

Raze clapped his hands together, getting everyone's attention, "You must leave now and prepare Olympus and Camp Olympia."

With a flex of his hand, Raze summoned a scythe to his hand, a truly menacing weapon that radiated archaic power. Ghostly vapor started to swirl around the demigods as they bunched together. Swirling higher and higher, forming a veritable typhoon around the heroes, the vapor condensed into a liquid form, shifting between different colors of the Underworld Rivers before enclosing on the demigods.

And right before Jason's vision was covered by the fiery water, he saw Raze's image flicker, being replaced by a solemn Percy Jackson.

And he watched him whisper one sentence.

A sentence that would change Jason's world forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay yes I'm back, you would know that if you read my update to Beginning of All,<strong>

**Which you should read if you haven't.**

**Quick note, dedications are giving to the best comment, either entertaining or just great.**

**This long awaited chapter is dedicated to AnnoyingGoddess who really made me update**

**And she is also to blame for the cliffhanger**

**Catch ya on the Flipside Pixels and Pixies:P**


	22. Chapter 21

With a sudden flare, the typhoon of most certainly fatal water subsided.

Disorientated, the group of the surviving demigods and mortal stumbled out, Conner and Travis both collapsing on the dark stones underneath, groaning from nausea.

As they all finally became acquainted with lucidity, Annabeth gasped.

She recognized where they were, from the single trip she had taken here when she was 12.

The Underworld.

Along a similar beach that they were only just on, but that beach was in Tartarus. Not much of a difference to the demigods back home, but she personally much rather be in the Land of the Dead than the Land of the Monsters.

But while most of the other campers had never been to the Underworld and held expressions of awe and surprise at the appearance of their afterlife, completely blown away by how bland it was.

But while they stared out at the expanse of the Underworld, Jason was facing the opposite direction, frozen in shock.

There still was the island from within Tartarus, that same paradise he had witnessed before, yet it appeared more like a mirage, a ghostly image that did not capture its real beauty as they had seen earlier.

But that's not what had caught his complete and utter attention.

Lying peacefully on the ground, cleaned and in much better clothing was Piper Mclean, slowly shifting as she began to wake.

All thoughts on the identity of Raze were wiped from his mind as he stared upon the one girl who had captured his heart.

Her iridescent eyes fluttered open, "Jason?"

With a sudden heart wrenching cry, Jason stumbled forward, falling to his knees at the side of fallen girlfriend, pulling her into his arms and prayed she wasn't a dream, a false hope sent by the gods or a cruel trick sent by the monsters.

"I'm here Jason, I'm here," she murmured into his chest as he fought back the sobs that threatened to overtake him.

"He sent me back, he said to forgive me-" Her words were cut off as Jason caught her lips with his, silencing her as he poured all of his emotions into that single kiss.

"Don't ever leave me again," He pleaded with her.

Piper kissed him again and whispered into his ear, only for him to hear,

"I swear on the Styx,"

Somewhere, a man watched the two lovers embrace, a small smile adorning his face.

And somewhere, a delicate ring began to repair itself, its shattered facets and cracks beginning to slowly heal.

* * *

><p>After a short but very emotional reunion, the heroes began to realize they had no way across the serene lake that erupted in sprays of fiery water as if it were a minefield.<p>

And Jason and Piper held on to each the entire time, as if scared they would lose the other again.

As did Travis and Katie, albeit with Connor trying to hold on to his brother.

Clarisse and Will were tiredly trying to figure a way across while Annabeth and Rachel fruitlessly tried to figure out where they were in the Underworld.

Between the daughter of wisdom and the Oracle herself, they could not find where they were located.

With a sudden temperature drop and blur of shadows, Nico Di Angelo stumbled out, confusing clearly covering his face.

"Father! Why did you send me-" He cut himself off as he stared straight at the missing demigods he had been tasked with finding.

Well he certainly found them.

At least they were not dead as several hunters and campers had predicted and secretly hoped for.

He would be lying if he did not admit to wishing death upon certain members of their party.

Nico opened his mouth, and Clarisse realizing that she really did not want to hear a word come from the son of Hades, she placed her spear at his throat.

"Take us to camp NOW"

So he did, without an argument.

"Do you think they can help us win?" Bianca asked quietly, unsure of what to believe since her death and of the stories told to her from Raze's view.

Runa smiled, her hood down and silky black hair cascading down her shoulders.

"They will be fundamental to our success, but we cannot look at it as our success Bianca," She spoke quietly, relaxing in the freedom of not having to conceal her identity.

"You have not told them of the stakes we face, of what we all face," Bianca's words were concise and to the point.

Runa sighed, massaging her temple slightly, "They are not ready nor are we, besides they would not understand the magnitude of the prophecy."

"They you can explain it! Or even Percy can explain it!"

Zoe Nightshade looked up at the daughter of Hades, smiling sadly.

"_Risen has the Legends that cannot die,"_

"How can you explain that this will be the war to end all wars? That every single life on this world will have to fight, not just for their lives or family, but for the sake of creation itself?"

She paused, her voice dropping to a low murmur that Bianca almost missed.

"_Risen has the Legends that cannot die,"_ She repeated.

"How do you explain that the Protogenoi are awakening from their eternal slumber?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Mostly addressed to Wattpad readers, but applys to as well)<strong>

**I promised you a chapter for the amazing responses and reviews I got from the last chapter.**

**While I still have your attention, I would like to dedicate this chapter to purplebooks11**

**Amazing review, it had its own narrative and was heartwarming.**

**Okay some new, next weekend I cannot update for a very important issue.**

**I am participating in Relay for Life, a cancer fund raiser that last a full 24 hours.**

**Cancer doesn't sleeps, so neither do we.**

**I have been doing since I started High School, about two years ago.**

**It means a lot to me, and how my life and family has been affected by cancer and I want to show my support for that.**

**The people on wattpad are amazing, we are a close knit community much like how youtbe is for example. **

**And like Youtube communities, we share a startling similarity.**

**Which is our empathy for each other and reaching out to each other to help one another.**

**Of course there will be people who will try and abuse this to get attention creating fake situations to garner pity.**

**But that is irrelevant,**

**What matters most is that when someone is hurting for real, needs someone to confide in, wattpad is always there. **

**We make friends across the world that we can share with our lives and stories.**

**That is absolutely amazing.**

**It shows the human race at its best.**

**And I believe that is the pinnacle of our society, even if we are thousands of miles away, we can always communicate, two random people that can become the best of friends.**

**We can always have empathy, no matter the difference in distance, race, religion and so many factors that seem prevalent today.**

**And to conclude this, just like youtube, we make content, stories and other worlds we can share and explore with others. **

**Many people come here to read and live an entirely different life to escape reality. And the fact that we can help each other overcome so many difficulties in life, through our stories, is quite simply amazing.**

**That's why before you write that offensive comment or be blatantly rude to someone, you have to remember, we are here for each other, wattpad would not exist if it weren't for us.**

**Sometimes, all someone needs is a little kindness.**

**Thank you so much for reading, I truly appreciate all of the time you all have put into reading my stories. I wouldn't have as many followers of reads if it weren't for you guys.**

**And that means a lot to me.**

**So thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Catch ya on the Flipside Pixels!**

**-PixelUp**


End file.
